Ça sent l' être
by Llueeve
Summary: Dumbledore lo dijo una vez, "El amor es una fuerza que es más hermosa y más terrible que la muerte" ¿Sería cierto?
1. Astoria Greengrass

**_En el siguiente fic os encontrareis:_**

Varias viñetas sobre diferentes personajes de la saga Harry Potter en relación con ese sentimiento llamado amor, ya sea romántico, fraternal, correspondido o no, trágico, épico y un largo etcétera.

Por supuesto, todo aquello que reconozcais, (en todos y cada uno de los capítulos aqui presentes) es obra de** Rowling**.

* * *

— Astoria… Astoria ¡Astoria! — la voz de su hermana Daphne la sobresalta, logrando que casi tire su cuenco de cereales encima del ejemplar del Profeta que Theodore Nott está leyendo, el chico le lanza una mirada asesina y Astoria se disculpa un tanto perdida, Daphne sigue hablándole — ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? Llevo un buen rato hablándote y puedo apostar todos los galones que llevo encima a que no me has prestado ni la más mínima atención.

— No es verdad Daphne. — miente la pequeña azorada — Si te escuchaba.

— ¿De verdad? — su hermana se cruza de brazos y sonríe maliciosamente — A ver ¿Qué era lo que te estaba contando?

Astoria se queda en silencio y maldice por lo bajo, Daphne se ríe.

— Andas demasiado despistada últimamente hermanita. ¿No será por algún chico?

Astoria enrojece y aparta la vista de su hermana — No digas tonterías Daphne, solo estoy un poco dormida.

Daphne niega con la cabeza — No te lo crees ni tú Astoria, te he visto por la sala común con esa sonrisilla tonta en la cara, tan típica de los enamoramientos.

Astoria está a punto de replicarle a su hermana, diciéndolo que si se refiere a la sonrisa que porta ella cada vez que Nott le dirige la palabra, pero se muerde la lengua no vaya a ser que Daphne se enfade, y su hermana enfadada no es algo precisamente agradable de ver.

Daphne se toma su mutismo como una confirmación de sus sospechas — De modo que es eso, un chico. — da una alegre palmada y se acerca a su hermana casi sin dejarle espacio para respirar, en busca de una confesión — Y bien ¿quién es él?

Astoria bufa y se aparta de su hermana — Para quieta Daphne.

Su hermana frunce el ceño y un poco enfada le replica — ¿No me lo vas a decir? No me lo puedo creer Astoria, soy tu hermana, se supone que debemos contarnos todo, si no confiamos la una en la otra ¿En quién lo haremos?

Astoria se conmueve un poco con el discurso de su hermana pero aun así no va a dar su brazo a torcer, no piensa decirle que el chico que provoca sus suspiros y le arranca esas sonrisas es Draco Malfoy. Antes muerta. Daphne le odia a más no poder, aunque bueno quizás la palabra odiar sea un tanto fuerte, más bien le cae bastante mal, de manera que no quiere ni imaginarse la reacción de su hermana si se entera, es capaz se encerrarla en las mazmorras y no dejarla salir hasta que cumpla sesenta años como mínimo. Por no hablar del drama que montarían sus padres si se enterasen, Draco Malfoy el hijo del Lucius el mortífago, ni hablar. Astoria suspira y su hermana ante sus negativas opta por irse cabreada del lugar.

Astoria no puede evitar sentir cierto alivio al verla salir malhumorada del Gran Comedor, a la noche ya hablara con ella y harán las paces, posiblemente en todo lo que queda de mañana le dé tiempo a inventarse una excusa lo suficientemente creíble para que Daphne deje el tema de lado.

Un carraspeó la saca de su ensimismamiento, Theodore Nott ha dejado de leer el Profeta y la observa con una extraña expresión en su rostro, Astoria casi diría que divertida pero no lo puede asegurar, Nott es el chico de hielo, no comprende que habrá visto su hermana en él — ¿Sucede algo Nott?

El chico se limita a colocarse correctamente la corbata mientras le responde — Nada Greengrass, solo me preguntó cuanto tardará Daphne en darse cuenta de quién es la persona que te gusta, solo espero no encontrarme cerca de ella en esos momentos, porque su enfado va a ser tan tremendo que hasta temblaran los muros del castillo.

Astoria palidece un poco — No sé de que me estás hablando.

Theodore sonríe, y Astoria cae en la cuenta de que aparte de ser la primera vez que habla con el chico, es la primera vez que le ve sonreír abiertamente — En las mazmorras no es ningún secreto lo mal que se llevan tu hermana y Draco.

Astoria en esos instantes podría pasar por otro fantasma más de lo pálida que se encuentra — No le digas nada del tema a Daphne por favor, ni a ella ni a nadie. — ruega.

El chico asiente — Tranquila, Draco Malfoy no es mi tema favorito a comentar con Daphne, pero yo que tú no me relajaría, si yo me he dado cuenta ¿Qué te dice que los demás no?

Y si no fuera porque está fuertemente agarrada al banco de la mesa Astoria se desmayaría en el acto, Thedore retoma su lectura y con su rostro escondido tras el periódico decide decirle una última frase a la chica — Y deberías comerte tus cereales de una vez, blandos no están tan buenos.

Astoria obedece y agarra con fuerza la cuchara pero es incapaz de comer, en esos instantes lo único que quiere es que se la trague la tierra.


	2. Barón Sanguinario

Era hermosa, incluso con su vestido empapado en sangre carmesí, ninguna mujer sería nunca tan bella como ella. Tan delicada. Podrían pasar siglos y siglos que Hogwarts jamás vería a una mujer como _Helena Ravenclaw__._

Su piel blanca ya de por sí, estaba adquiriendo un tono perlado que no hacía más que resaltar la perfección de sus rasgos.

Su negro cabello esparcido sobre la hierba brillaba bajo la luz de la luna, sus mejillas antaño sonrojadas y cálidas ahora eran azules y frías.

Acarició con infinito cariño su cuello, él quería que volviera con ella a Escocia, que juntos formasen una familia y Helena aceptase devolverle a su ya moribunda madre la diadema, pero era tan terca, tan obstinada, que se negó.

No quería volver al castillo, no pensaba ver a su madre en su lecho de muerte y se quedaría la diadema hasta el fin de sus días aunque esta acabase por consumirla.

Y él la amaba tanto, durante todo el tiempo que la joven pasó oculta en Albania no podía dejar de pensar en ella y su vida se había convertido en una tortura, no sabía continuar sin Helena.

Pero ella era demasiado orgullosa, no quería aceptar su amor y le hería con sus palabras cargadas de desprecio.

Así que no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo, a pesar de que no quería, Helena no le estaba dejando otra opción.

De modo que hundió su daga en el pecho de la mujer, una vez, otra, otra y otra más, mientras el blanco de su vestido dejaba paso al rojo que antes bombeaba su corazón y sus gritos de dolor iban desapareciendo.

La había matado, había acabado con la vida de Helena, la mujer que amaba. Era un miserable.

Empuño de nuevo la daga manchada de sangre y la hundió con fuerza en su pecho, también repetidas veces.

Cayó desplomado al suelo, al lado del cuerpo sin vida de Helena.

Volveremos a encontrarnos mi amor. — sentenció antes de que la oscuridad lo invadiera todo.


	3. Charlie Weasley

Charlie Weasley siempre ha sido un tipo solitario, aventurero e independiente, no quiere nada ni nadie que le ate, para eso ya está su familia, y en si no cuentan tanto como una gran atadura ya que se encuentran separados por unos cuantos países.

Su madre insiste en que esa no es una buena vida, que debe encontrar a una buena chica y sentar la cabeza como han hecho sus hermanos ¡Si hasta George lo ha hecho!

Pero a Charlie eso no le vale, él quiere ser libre, libre como el viento que acaricia las alas de los dragones que estudia, libre.

Y encontrar una mujer que le impida disfrutar de su libertad no está entre sus planes, o al menos eso era lo que creía hasta que Ioana apareció en su vida y lo puso todo tan patas arriba como un tornado.

Ioana era una chica muggle, que vivía en la aldea más cercana a la reserva de dragones, Charlie y algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo solían dejarse caer por el pueblo sus noches libres, salían por ahí y bebían cerveza hasta hartarse.

En una de esas noches Charlie conoció a Ioana, ella estaba fuera de una de las cervecerías más concurridas del pueblo, a Charlie le pareció bonita incluso con la cara de fastidio que tenía, se acercó a ella dispuesto a preguntarle el porqué de su mohín cabreado y con intención de invitarla a una copa, pero Ioana opto por cruzarle la cara y soltarle un largo y encolerizado discurso sobre el complejo de príncipes azules que tenían los chicos de hoy en día. Charlie adolorido y sorprendido quiso decirle que él no era de esa clase pero Ioana se dio media vuelta y puso rápido rumbo al otro lado del pueblo.

Charlie pensó que lo ocurrido con Ioana sería solo una anécdota más de su vida, que haría reír a sus compañeros de trabajo durante una racha considerable de tiempo, pero no fue así. Charlie no puedo quitarse a Ioana de la cabeza ni queriendo, tenía sus ojos oscuros y su pelo castaño gravados a fuego en su memoria, por no hablar de que cada vez que pensaba en ella le ardía la mejilla en la que le había dado la bofetada.

Tardó dos semanas más en volver a ver a Ioana, esta vez fue por la mañana, se habían quedado sin unos cuantos víveres en la reserva y le toco a él ir a por ellos al pueblo. Resulto ser que la tendera era Ioana, en cuanto le reconoció enrojeció a más no poder, a Charlie le pareció adorable y poniendo su mejilla dura, no fuese a ser que Ioana quisiera pegarle de nuevo, la invitó a tomar algo por la noche en la misma cervecería en la que la había visto por primera vez, Charlie insistió en que se lo debía por haber sido tan borde con él e Ioana acepto a regañadientes.

Y mentiría si dijese que aquella noche no fue la mejor que paso en todos los años que llevaba viviendo en Rumanía, Ioana resultó ser la chica más divertida que Charlie había conocido jamás esa noche llego a reírse tanto que toda la cerveza que bebía acababa saliéndosele por la nariz. Ioana acabo disculpándose con él, al parecer acababa de salir de una relación y su antiguo novia la había dejado tan quemada que estaba bastante harta de los chicos. Pero Charlie había conseguido hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Tras esa noche, vinieron miles de noches más y Charlie estaba comenzado a enamorarse de Ioana. La primera vez que la beso, hacía un frío terrible e Ioana se cobijaba entre sus brazos mientras la acompañaba a casa, Charlie ya la había acompañado hasta allí en más de una ocasión pero aquella vez era diferente, notaba la tensión entre ambos, cuando llegaron a la puerta Charlie haciendo acopio de todo su valor Gryffindor la beso e Ioana decidió que esa noche ninguno de los dos dormiría solo.

Era imposible borrar la sonrisa del rostro de Charlie durante los meses que estuvo saliendo con Ioana, sus compañeros se burlaban de su cara de idiota todo el rato y su Jefa le echaba la bronca cada dos por tres, por tener la cabeza en las nueves y casi morir achicharrado en un par de ocasiones. Pero aun así había algo que carcomía la cabeza de Charlie y era su condición de brujo. Charlie sabía que el estatuto del secreto prohibía que los muggles conocieran la existencia de la magia y que dicha ley solo podría romperse en casos excepcionales, como cuando se formaban parejas entre muggles y magos.

De modo que uno de los fines de semana que a Charlie le correspondía librar citó a Ioana en un hermoso prado que había cerca de la reserva, dispuesto a contarle su secreto y ya de paso confesarle su amor, había hasta comprado un anillo. Si su madre lo supiera se pondría a llorar de la emoción.

Sin embargo Ioana no apareció, Charlie preocupa bajo al pueblo en su búsqueda pero nadie sabía nada de la joven, de casualidad se topo con la casera de su novia y está mirándole con una expresión de infinita tristeza le contó que Ioana se había ido, que el ex novio del que le había hablado en realidad era su marido y que había regresado con él a la capital.

Charlie destrozó su tienda en cuanto puso un pie en la reserva, tiró el anillo que había comprado por el precipicio más cercano y se destrozo los nudillos dando puñetazos.

Había sido un idiota.

Él creía que Ioana era el amor de su vida, pero estaba equivocado, el amor de su vida eran los dragones, solo ellos, ninguna mujer, porque Charlie Weasley había nacido libre y moriría libre.


	4. Andromea Black

Ignorando los gritos de su madre, los insultos de Bella y la mirada de compasión de Cissy, Andromea Black se desaparece de la casa que durante años, junto con Hogwarts, ha sido su hogar.

Con la maleta llena a rebosar de aquellas pertenencias que ha conseguido salvar de la rabia de su familia y un montón de esperanzas se aparece en la casa de Ted, el muggle del que se ha enamorado y por el que lo daría todo.

Aprieta con fuerza sobre su pecho la carta de su primo Sirius quién le asegura que pase lo que pase puede contar con él y que la admira por seguir su corazón y un par de lágrimas bajan por sus mejillas.

Recuerda como en Hogwarts comenzó a enamorarse poco a poco de aquel "sangre sucia" algo torpón y encantadoramente atento con ella. Las largas noches que pasaban a escondidas riéndose como nunca o los besos prohibidos que compartían en algún solitario pasillo.

El miedo de que Bella les descubriese y que con sus amigos obsesionados con la pureza de sangre le hicieran algo a Ted, la dejaba paralizada e incluso lograba hacer que se plantease dejar al chico para protegerle.

Pero Ted era tan testarudo y ella le quería tanto que nunca llego a hacerlo.

Y ahí estaba ahora, con él, en un mundo que ni siquiera conoce, con lo puesto, marcada como traidora por su familia, pero feliz. Feliz de poder estar al fin con Ted sin esconderse y sin temer a nadie.

Andromea ya no se considera una Black, quizás nunca lo hizo. Jamás compartió los ideales de sus padres ni la ambición de Bellatrix de unirse al Lord, ni la fascinación por las artes Oscuras como Narcissa.

En verdad ya estaba tardando su tía Walburga en quemar su nombre del tapiz familiar.

Ted la saca de sus pensamientos capturando con sus dedos una de sus lágrimas. — No llores mi amor, sé que es duro dejar a tu familia, pero quizás recapaciten… — Andromea no puede contener una pequeña sonrisa el tono de voz de Ted da de sobra a entender que ni él mismo se cree lo que está diciendo.

Andromea se pone de puntillas y le da un pequeño beso en la nariz. — No lloro por eso, son lágrimas de felicidad, al fin estamos juntos.

Ted le sonríe y la abraza, Andromea apoya la cabeza en su pecho y se siente segura, querida, tranquila, en casa.

Andromea Black ya no existe, ahora será por y para siempre Andromea Tonks.


	5. Hestia Jones

A pesar de todos los esfuerzos de su madre, y todas las horas que la tuvo encerrada en la cocina, enseñándole mil y una recetas sin varita, Hestia jamás aprendió a realizar una comida decente, ni un manjar con el que dejar boquiabiertos a propios y extraños, ni un gran plato casero que dejase sin palabras al mejor cocinero de ambos mundos, jamás.

Siempre le resulto imposible salirse del típico plato de salchichas con puré de patata o un simple arroz, pero lo tiene asumido.

Sólo se sale de la norma en las ocasiones especiales, y en dichos momentos acude a algún experto cocinero para que la asesore, o nunca mejor dicho, para que arregle su desastre culinario.

En este caso ha pedido ayuda a Molly, la hermana menor de su novio Fabian, en más de una ocasión esta la ha invitado a comer y Hestia no puede negarle a Fabian (ni a Gideon) que Molly es una cocinera de primera.

Pretende darle una sorpresa al chico, quién ha salido con su hermano y un par miembros de la Orden más a cumplir una misión y no volverá hasta la noche. Dejándole tiempo de sobra para cocinar (para que cocine Molly más bien) decorar un poco la casa y poner una bonita mesa. Celebran su aniversario y a pesar de que están en plena guerra contra las fuerzas oscuras del Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, Hestia no va a hundirse y pretende alejarse por una noche de los problemas y disfrutar del amor que sienten Fabian y ella, por muy cursi que suene.

Molly le ha dejado un guiso, el preferido de sus hermanos al parecer, un pastel de moras y una crema de calabacín preparados, es mirar los platos y hacérsele la boca agua pero tiene que esperar a que llegue Fabian para hincarle el diente a tales delicias.

Decorar la casa no le lleva ni cinco segundos, con un golpe de varita coloca guirnaldas allá donde hay sitio, velas y demás parafernalia festiva.

Lo que le cuesta un pelín más es poner la mesa, quiere que sea perfecta, y se pasa casi dos horas enteras cambiando de color el mantel, los platos, las copas e incluso la disposición de las sillas.

Finalmente logra estar contenta con el resultado y al observar el reloj de pared se percata de que solamente queda media hora para que llegue su novio, por lo que sube deprisa y corriendo a su habitación a cambiarse, eso no le lleva tanto tiempo como suele llevarle, ya lleva con la idea en mente días, quiere ponerse aquel vestido burdeos que se compro en el Callejón Diagon antes de que Dumbledore les recomendará mantenerse escondidos en casa debido a los múltiples ataques recibidos por los miembros de la Orden del Fénix a manos de los mortífagos, Hestia aun se estremece al recordar lo que sucedió con los Mckinnon.

Se suelta su larga melena negra y baja al comedor esperando ansiosa la llegada de Fabian, se muere de ganas de ver que cara pone al descubrir lo que ha planeado.

Pero Fabian tarda en llegar más de lo normal y comienza a ponerse nerviosa ¿Dónde estará?

Miles de respuesta a esa pregunta se forman en su mente y ninguna tiene buena pinta, sin embargo Hestia intenta tranquilizarse, si le hubiera sucedido algo lo sabría, quizás la misión se había alargado más de lo que pretendían.

Pero a medida que el reloj avanza y Hestia no ve llegar a Fabian, sus esperanzas se reducen y una enorme sensación de angustia llena su pecho.

No puede haberle sucedido nada, no a él, es un gran mago no llevaría las de perder frente a ningún mortífago. Quizás le haya pasado algo a Gideon ¡Oh Merlín! Ella no quiere pensar eso Gideon es como un hermano para ella pero si tuviera que elegir entre él y Fabian… Era una persona horrible pero si solo podía salvarse un gemelo, tenía muy claro quien querría que fuese.

Cuando ya está tan desesperada que está a punto de aparecerse en el cuarte general de la Orden, alguien se aparece en su salón.

Y Hestia reza a todos los dioses muggles por que sea Fabian, pero su corazón deja de latir en cuanto descubre a Remus Lupin en su salón.

Lo bueno de que sea Lupin y no otra persona es que este no va a mentirle ni a adornar la verdad, será directo con ella y en esos momentos Hestia es lo que más necesita.

Lupin observa la decoración y sus ojos se quedan parados en la mesa puesta más tiempo del que Hestia hubiera deseado.

Un nudo se forma en su garganta. — ¿Dónde está? — quiere saber.

— Les han descubierto. — Responde Lupin — Gideon y Fabian se han enzarzado en una pelea con los mortífagos, les superaban en número, al principio la lucha estaba bastante igualada e incluso parecía que podrían ganar pero desgraciadamente …

Los azules ojos de Hestia comienza a llenarse de lágrimas —¿Ambos están…? — Es incapaz de pronunciar la palabra. Lupin asiente derrotado.

Hestia no puede evitar preguntarse que será de Molly. — ¿Al menos se han llevado a alguno de los otros por delante? — Lupin vuelve a asentir. — Así era Fabian — responde ella intentando no llorar a borbotones.

— Lo lamento muchísimo. — Le dice.

Hestia solloza un poco — Gracias, pero tendré que pedirte que te vayas. — Lupin la mira sorprendido. — Como verás la cena que tenía planeada, no va a poder llevarse a cabo, y tampoco es que tenga ganas de celebrar nada.

Lupin lo comprende y tras darle sus últimas palabras de apoyo se marcha de su casa.

En cuanto este desaparece Hestia rompe a llorar como una niña pequeña. No puede creer que sea verdad.

Fabian no está, ni va a volver nunca.


	6. Demelza Robins

Demelza sabe de sobra que Michael está enamorado de otra persona.

Pero aun así no deja de acudir a la llamada del chico, mucha gente se pregunta que sentido tiene torturarse así, dejarse besar por unos labios que jamás serán tuyos del todo, tocar una piel que lleva marcadas a fuego otras huellas dactilares, robar suspiros que no te pertenecen…

El único sentido que le ve Demelza es que puede secuestrarle un día más, unas horas más a su lado aunque el momento de encontrarse tarde siglos en presentarse.

Es consciente de que nunca recibirá gran cosa de Michael y se conforma con cualquier mísero detalle, con oírle, olerle, sentirle, verle. Es igual. Con total de que permanezca a su lado unos segundos más sin desaparecer del todo le basta.

Quizás una pequeña parte de su cerebro guarde la esperanza de que decida quedarse a su lado, y abandone seguir los pasos de la otra mujer que le quita el sueño ya que tal persecución no va a dar sus frutos.

Al fin de cuentas todos somos parches en las vidas de los demás, parches que intentan mantener intacto aquello que otros rompieron con anterioridad, parches de gente que marcó a las personas que queremos de una manera u otra, pero que al final acabaron huyendo.

Demelza no es la primera opción de Michael, ni siquiera la mejor, solamente es quién está disponible. Pero de esas situaciones pueden surgir grandes historias de amor, nuestros fracasos marcan el camino de una nueva oportunidad y quizás donde antes se erguía un amor que desafiaba vientos y tempestades ahora se encuentre un pequeño, nuevo y cálido sentimiento que promete ser más fuerte.

Y lleva tanto tiempo deseando que Michael vea más allá de sus largas piernas. Y todas las veces que Michael la busca no hace más que alimentar ese deseo, esa esperanza. Y Demelza, por sus épocas de jugadora de Quidditch, puede asegurar que a cuanta más altura te encuentres, más dura será la caída.

Pero aun así deja que sus esperanzas crezcan, acostumbrándose a vivir pendiente de cualquier oportunidad, dispuesta a demostrarle a Michael Corner que ella, Demelza Robins, es la chica que necesita.

Y llegará el día en él lo vea.

Está segura de ello. Su lealtad se verá recompensada y su larga y tortuosa espera habrá valido la pena porque finalmente Michael la amará como se merece.


	7. Oliver Wood

Oliver corre por el estrecho pasillo de la planta de daños provocados por hechizos, la cuarta para ser más exactos, de San Mungo como si un Grim estuviera persiguiéndole.

Hacía apenas unos minutos en pleno entrenamiento, recibía una lechuza de Angelina, informándole de que Katie Bell, su antigua cazadora, se encontraba ingresada en el Hospital mágico debido a un grave accidente ocurrido en Hosgmade con un extraño collar que la había dejado bastante tocada.

Enseguida la preocupación y el miedo le invadieron por completo e ignorando los gritos de su entrenador puso rumbo a San Mungo, con su uniforme de Quidditch puesto y todo.

Los retratos de los medimagos le miraban curiosos y un tanto escandalizados en cuanto pasaba por su lado, alguno incluso llego a gritarle que aquello era un hospital y debía comportarse. Pero Oliver tenía prisa, quería asegurarse de que Katie no estaba tan mal como parecía en la carta de Angelina.

Finalmente encontró la habitación en la que se encontraba su amiga y con un movimiento brusco abrió la puerta, sobresaltando a un despierta Katie que casi se cae de la cama.

— Oliver. — le grita — ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? No puedes entrar en las habitaciones de los pacientes así ¡Esto es un hospital!

Al chico le importa bien poco la bronca que está echándole Katie y se aproxima con rapidez a ella comprobando que está entera.

Katie enrojece incómoda ante su escrutinio. — Deja de mirarme así.

Oliver le hace caso. — Estaba preocupado. Me acabo de enterar de que estabas ingresada me lo ha dicho Angelina ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

La chica se encoje de hombros y le dice lo mismo que a todo el mundo, apenada por no poder aportar más información. — Salí del baño de las Tres Escobas con el collar en las manos al parecer, debía de entregárselo a alguien, pero no recuerdo a quién, ni de donde lo saque.

Oliver asiente comprensivo. — ¿Estabas bajo una imperdonable?

Ella se estremece. — Eso parece… Oliver yo apenas roce ese collar y mira donde he acabado ¿Te imaginas que se lo hubiera dado a quien me había ordenado?... Hubiera matado a alguien.

Niega enérgicamente con la cabeza. — Pero no ha pasado Katie, no tienes que preocuparte por eso.

— Ya, menos mal que no ha pasado. — De pronto parece reparar en la forma en la que va vestido. — Esto, Oliver… ¿Acaso te has escapado de un entrenamiento para venir aquí?

Katie siempre tan perspicaz. — Básicamente.

— Eres increíble Wood, vas a comerte un buen marrón.

— No me importa, estaba realmente preocupado por ti, me interesas tú más que no ganarme una bronca por parte del entrenador.

Katie suelta una risita. — Que tonto eres Oliver.

Él se ofende. — ¿Por qué?

Ella se ríe aun más. — Por nada, por nada. — Pero no le convence. —Enserio quita esa cara de cabreo.

— Cuando quieres eres de lo más rara.

Katie deja de reír. — Y tú eres un lento, has tenido que dejar Hogwarts y tener que verme postrada en una cama para darte cuenta de que te gusto.

Oliver resopla. — Yo no he dicho eso.

— Como si hiciese alguna falta.

El silencio envuelve la habitación y ambos evitan mirarse pero Oliver no lo soporta y habla de nuevo. — Sabes que soy un cabezota no debería sorprenderte.

— Lo sé, pero no espera que lo fueras durante tanto tiempo.

— Parar tantos quaffles con la cabeza me habrá afecto.

Katie vuelve a reír.

— Pero ya no lo seré tanto. — Katie le mira sorprendida. — ¿Crees que cuando te den el alta podríamos quedar y hacer algo? Pero en fin... como algo más que amigos.

— Me encantaría Capitán.


	8. Xenophilius Lovegood

El invierno siempre había sido su estación del año favorita, le daba una excusa para enterrarse entre montañas y montañas de mantas, pasar un rato leyendo frente la chimenea o beber chocolate caliente hasta hartarse.

Las mañanas de invierno eran siempre lo mejor, los tímidos rayos de luz que se colaban entre las nubes, la nieve descansando sobre el camino, el humo saliendo de entre sus labios dándole aun más calidez a sus palabras.

Y por supuesto poder disfrutar de la compañía de ella. — ¿Tienes frío?_ —_ Le preguntó abrazándola por detrás con fuerza, procurando transmitirle su calor.

Ella negó con la cabeza haciéndole cosquillas con su pelo rubio en la nariz. _— _No, no suelo pasar mucho frío en invierno. — Le dice. — Aunque, ahora tampoco se está tan mal. — Añade acomodándose entre el círculo de sus brazos.

Xenophilius sonríe y la besa en la coronilla.

¿Quién se lo iba a decir?

A él, al bicho raro de Ravenclaw por excelencia, atrapado en su mundo, sin amigos y obsesionado con criaturas en las que nadie creía, que dentro de unos años estaría así. Con la mujer más guapa que había pisado Hogwarts entre sus brazos.

Con alguien que no se burle de él y sus animales fantásticos aun sin descubrir, con alguien que no considere su pálido tono de piel como algo enfermizo, con ella.

Recuerda como la miraba por los pasillos, o en la biblioteca mientras estudiaba. Era, y aun es, hermosa.

Con su pelo rubio recogido de cualquier manera, esos enormes ojos azules que te hipnotizan, su melodiosa risa y su tremenda inteligencia.

Sin duda ella era la criatura más fascinante que nunca verían sus ojos.

Y por arte de magia, de verdadera y pura magia no como la magia que podría salir de sus varitas, ella se fijo en él.

Y a saber Merlín como, la enamoró.

_—_ ¿En que piensas Xeno? ___—_ Le pregunta irrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

_—_ En nada en particular. _—_ Le responde. _—_ En la belleza de esta mañana, en la tuya… En la que tendrá ella. _—_ Le acaricia el ya abultado vientre con cariño.

Ella sonríe y posa su mano encima de la de él. _—_ Será una niña muy especial, lo presiento.

_—_ Será maravillosa. _—_ Susurra en su oído. _—_ ¿Ya se te ha ocurrido algún nombre?

Ella asiente y con la voz cargada de sueños, amor y esperanzas, responde. _—_ Luna. Se llamará Luna.

Le gusta nombre. _—_ Luna Lovegood. _—_ sonríe enormemente al comprobar lo bien que suena. _—_ Es perfecto.


	9. Padma Patil

Vuelan maldiciones, muchos de los chicos y chicas con los que compartía clases caen redondos frente a sus ojos, arañas gigantes se pasean campantes por los pasillos y no encuentra a Parvaty por ningún sitio.

Michel Corner está a su lado, pelea con un carroñero, por suerte este no es muy habilidoso y Michel no tiene ningún problema, sin embargo Terry representa el otro lado de la moneda, el carroñero que le ha acorralado contra el muro de piedra está demostrando ser mejor en los duelos que él.

Padma Patil temerosa por la vida de su amigo decide ir corriendo hacia él y ayudarle con su contrincante, pero al ser Hogwarts un letal campo de batalla se ve envuelta en otra pelea antes de llagar hasta Terry. Varios mortífagos han hecho su aparición en el largo pasillo y se ve atrapada en una nube de maldiciones, consigue esquivar la gran mayoría pero una en concreto la alcanza hiriéndola en su brazo derecho con crueldad. Padma cae inmediatamente al suelo y se lleva una mano a la herida, temblorosamente comprueba que esta es profunda y que sangra a borbotones, levanta la vista en busca de Michel y Terry pero se encuentra con un haz de luz verde que va directo hacia ella sin que pueda hacer nada por protegerse. Cierra los ojos esperando ver pasar su vida frente a ellos.

Pero no sucede nada, abre los ojos esperando ver que ha pasado y descubre que el mortífago que iba a atacarla yace muerto a su lado, una mano llena de heridas aparece frente a ella y sujetando la suya delicadamente la ayuda a levantarse. — Por que poco, Repetida.

El hecho de ser una gemela tiene la consecuencia de que muy pocas personas sean capaces de diferenciarte y pasan a llamarte cosas como "la Patil de Ravenclaw" o "una de las gemelas Patil" e incluso "la que no va siempre con Brow" Padma ha oído de todo, pero en el inmenso castillo solo hay una persona que la llame de ese modo, "Repetida" y eso que sabe perfectamente diferenciarla de su hermana.

Seamus Finnigan la observa sonriente, tiene un corte en la mejilla y está increíblemente despeinado pero a parte de eso parece estar entero.

— Gracias. — le responde tras levantarse.

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre meterte en semejante revuelo? — le pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

— Terry. — le dice simplemente.

El compañero de casa de su hermana mira hacia Terry, este está siendo ayudado por Michel que ya ha reducido a su atacante sin problema.

— Pues por impedir que le maten a él casi te matan a ti, no creo que a Parvaty le hiciese mucha gracia.

Oír hablar de su hermana provoca que su corazón lata desenfrenadamente — ¿La has visto? ¿Sabes algo de ella?

El irlandés asiente tirando de ella para ponerla a cubierto, se aproxima un grupo de enfurecidos centauros. — Un hombre lobo ha atacado a Lav. — Padma se lleva las manos a la boca conteniendo de ese modo un grito de horror. — Está bien pero tu hermana se encuentra con ella en el Gran Comedor, es a donde estamos intentando trasladar a los heridos. — aclara al ver su cara de confusión.

— ¿Y la Sala de los Menesteres?

— Inservible, Harry ha destruido ese objeto que andaba buscando y al parecer la sala ardió en el proceso.

Los centauros pasan y tras ellos un grupo de alumnos miembros del E.D. Dean Thomas va con ellos pero se frena en seco al verles. — Seamus ¿estáis bien? — el chico asiente. — Me alegro, McGonagall nos necesita en la Torre de Astrología ¿vienes? — Seamus la suelta y se acerca a su amigo, pero se vuelve hacia ella y le lanza una seria mirada. — Ten cuidado, no permitas que te maten.

Padma se aprieta la herida con la mano izquierda. — Descuida.

Pero esa respuesta parece no convencerle. — Prométeme que no morirás. — Padma se estremece solo de pensar que eso ocurra.

— Te lo prometo.

Una enorme sonrisa surca el rostro del chico — Cuando Harry patee el culo de Voldemort, te buscaré, tengo que decirte algo.

Y tras esa extraña conversación el chico acelera tras Dean Thomas rumbo a la torre de astrología.

Padma sacude la cabeza, esa ha sido la conversación más rara que ha tenido nunca. Terry y Michel se acerca a ella, el primero esta herido. Michel comenta que como ella también lo está lo mejor será ir hacia el Gran Comedor, Padma está de acuerdo así de paso encontrará a Parvaty.

Su hermana casi la derriba del gran abrazo que le dio cuando la vio llegar al Gran Comedor, Padma también se alegraba de verla pero no podía ser tan efusiva con la chica ya que tenía su brazo derecho bastante perjudicado. Parvaty le aplico en su herida un poco de la crema que le habían dado para Lavander, a Padma se le encogió el estomago al verla. Estaba inconsciente en una camilla con la cara llena de arañazos y una marca de colmillos en el cuello, por suerte esta era superficial y no había llegado a ser mordida del todo.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? — le preguntó su hermana inspeccionando su brazo.

— Un mortífago, podría haber sido peor por tu amigo Seamus llegó justo a tiempo. Que por cierto es un poco raro ¿no? Me hizo prometerle que no me iba a morir.

Parvaty soltó una risita — Siempre has estado tan ciega, eres una Ravenclaw de pura cepa no ves más allá de los libros.

— ¿De que me estás hablando?

— Seamus desde siempre ha estado coladito por ti.

Padma se olvido de respirar durante unos momentos ¿Finnigan? Eso era demasiado surrealista. — No es posible.

Parvaty dejo de vigilar el sueño de su mejor amiga y la miró con una ceja levanta — Siempre tan escéptica. A Seamus le gustas, mira para ilustrarte ¿recuerdas cuando le dijiste a los Carrow que aquello de practicar maldiciones imperdonables en los más débiles como los alumnos de primero era de cobardes? — Padma asiente. — ¿Recuerdas como te torturaron después? — Ambas hermanas se estremecen. — Seamus casi tira la puerta de nuestra Sala Común al suelo cuando se entero, Neville nos impidió ir a verte porque era demasiado peligroso pero él se volvió loco.

Padma mira a su hermana increíblemente sorprendida. — No tenía ni idea, yo siempre creí que estaba enamorado de — señala con la cabeza a Lavender — fue con ella al baile de navidad y el sexto curso cuando se puso a salir con Ronald Weasley tenía un humor de perros terrible.

— Padma, Seamus tenía ese humor porque su madre quería sacarle de la escuela por culpa del retorno del Señor Oscuro, no por Ron y Lavender. Y sí, fueron juntos al baile pero eso no significa nada, yo fui con Harry por ejemplo.

Padma se sienta al lado de la inconsciente Lavander intentando asimilar todo lo que su hermana le acaba de decir. — No tenía ni idea, me llama siempre Repetida, me toma el pelo… ¿como iba a pensar que le gustaba?

Parvaty se sienta a su lado y suspira — Cielo, lo sabia todo el mundo lo que pasa es que siempre has sido la más despistada de las dos. — La chica miro a su hermana, y tanto que era la más despistada. Su cabeza está dando vueltas a un ritmo vertiginoso y su corazón amenaza con salírsele del pecho. Menuda revelación.

Y justo en ese instante como para querer dar más fuerza a las palabras de su hermana Seamus aparece por la puerta, cargando a un herido Ernie, Padma no se lo piensa y sale corriendo en su dirección, Seamus la ve y suelta a Ernie en la cama improvisada más cercana. Y casi como si llevara toda una vida haciéndolo Padma salta a los brazos del chico, quién parece un poco sorprendido pero aun así no deja pasar la oportunidad y la abraza con fuerza.

— Podrías habérmelo dicho ¿sabes? — le recrimina. — No esperar al estallido de la guerra.

Seamus se ríe. — Supongo que ya sabes entonces de que era de lo que quería hablarte, Repetida.

Y Padma le besa, olvidándose por un instante de que están en una batalla mientras Seamus gustoso le responde al beso.

Parvaty tenía razón, era la más despistada de las dos, ¡Por Merlín lo que se había perdido por ello!


	10. Edgar Bones

Edgar tiene dos hermanos.

Noel el mayor, el hijo perfecto por excelencia.

Premio Anual en Hogwarts, prefecto, miembro del equipo de Quidditch, un Don Juan con las chicas, gracioso y divertido.

Es el típico hermano mayor que todo el mundo desea tener, pero Edgar no termina de congeniar con él tanto como podría. A pesar de tener todas esas cualidades deaseables en una persona, no deja de parecerle un poco soberbio y quizás un tanto frívolo, por no hablar de que no le ve muy preocupado por el tema de la posible guerra que amenaza con cernirse sobre le mundo mágico.

Se supone que los Bones son una de las familias pro-muggles más influyentes del mundo mágico y su hermano pasa por completo de mojarse con el tema ¡Por Merlín!

Menos mal que no se parecen tanto como su aspecto físico da a entender, porque él esta orgulloso de no haberse quedado de brazos cruzados con el tema, y por ello esta manteniendo el contacto con Dumbledore quién quiere montar una especie de organización secreta que le pare los pies a ese pirado que se hace llamar Lord no sé que.

Y luego está Amelia, su hermana pequeña, la enana más pelirroja que ha visto nunca, testaruda, rebelde y temperamental, el terror de sus padres y su debilidad.

Edgar tiene claro que si va a formar parte de ese grupo de valientes del que Dumbledore le habla y que si va a jugarse el cuello en lo que puede ser la batalla más dura jamás vivida por la Inglaterra mágica, es por Amelia.

Por el futuro de su hermana pequeña.

No va a permitir que cuatro chalados con varitas y capuchas la aterroricen, no va a consentir que viva con miedo a relacionarse con hijos de muggles por lo que le puedan hacer y por supuesto no va a dejar que nadie le ponga un dedo encima.

Ni a ella ni a ningún mago o bruja más, independientemente de cual sea su sangre.

Y si perece en esa guerra, será con la sonrisa y el alborotado pelo de su hermana pequeña grabados a fuego en su memoria para que no se le olvide en ningún momento que si muere es por ella, porque la quiere y porque desea un mundo mágico seguro y mejor para ella, y para todos los que vendrán después.


	11. Draco Malfoy

Draco Malfoy no se arrastra, no implora, no pide ayuda y no ruega. Es una de sus reglas básicas, pase lo que pase.

El problema de las reglas es que están para romperlas y eso es lo que está haciendo al acudir a aquella casa y llamar a esa puerta.

Una chica de su edad le abre, sorprendida de recibir visita un domingo a esas horas, sin embargo su mirada curiosa cambia a otra de desprecio en cuanto descubre quién es su visitante.

Draco no cambia su expresión lo más mínimo al fin de cuentas se lo esperaba, no es ningún secreto que Daphne Greengrass no le soporta.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡No me obligues a llamar a los aurores! — Draco compone una amarga mueca, siempre la misma historia, en cuanto la gente repara en su presencia los aurores salen a coalición, es lo que tiene ser un ex – mortífago.

— Tanta hospitalidad me abruma Greengrass. — responde haciendo gala de su característico sarcasmo.

Su antigua compañera de curso frunce el ceño y cerrando la puerta tras de sí con delicadeza, sale al porche. — Sabes de sobra lo que opino de ti Malfoy, así que déjate de chorradas y dime a que has venido.

— Vengo a hablar de Astoria.

Daphne es rápida y saca la varita del bolsillo de su falda apuntando a Draco con ella.

El chico comprende en ese mismo instante por qué Pansy nunca se mete con ella, es demasiado imponente con su varita.

— ¿Tendré que llamar a los aurores yo ahora? — Intenta bromear.

— Aléjate de mi hermana Malfoy, no sé que diantres le habrás dicho o hecho pero déjala ya en paz.

Draco aparta la varita de la joven de su pecho y se enfrenta a ella rezándole a Merlín para que Daphne no vuelva a apuntarle de nuevo y esta vez le maldiga. — Yo a Astoria no le he hecho nada.

— ¡Mentira! — Estalla Daphne. — La has hechizado, estoy segura. Quieres lavar tu imagen y la de tu familia a costa de mi hermana.

Las palabras de Daphne le hieren pero no quiere perder la calma. — Comprendo que pienses eso de mí teniendo en cuenta mis antecedentes, pero jamás le haría algo así.

— No me lo creo. — dice negando enérgicamente con la cabeza — Astoria es demasiado inocente pero yo te tengo calado Malfoy, no olvides que compartimos curso durante siete años.

— Ese Draco del que hablas ya no existe. — le responde intentando defenderse. — Puede que siga siendo un capullo un tanto soberbio pero ya no soy como antes Daphne, no disfruto jodiéndole la existencia a nadie ni juego con las artes oscuras o adoro a algún Lord pirado, puedes preguntárselo a Theodore si no me crees. — Daphne se estremece en cuanto hace mención a ese tema. Sabe que es un golpe bajo pero es una baza a su favor. — He cometido errores pero he aprendido de ellos, por favor Daphne como tú misma has dicho sabes de sobra como era ¿Crees que aquel Draco haría esto? ¿Crees que acudiría aquí a suplicarte que me permitieras ver a Astoria?

Daphne le observa pensativa asimilando todo lo que acaba de oír pero aun así no da su brazo a torcer. — Todo eso me resulta indiferente Malfoy, puede que si que hayas cambiado y ya no seas un mini mago tenebroso pero sigues siendo un gilipollas y acabarás haciendo sufrir a Astoria.

— Jamás haría eso.

— ¿Debería creerlo? — pregunta Daphne todavía incrédula.

— La quiero. — responde Draco harto ya de la situación. — Más que nada o nadie en el mundo, con ella soy otra persona, alguien mejor, me hace ser feliz y quiero pasar el resto de mis días junto a ella Daphne, no estoy engañándola ni jugando con ella.

La hermana de su novia se acerca a la puerta y la abre, Draco nota crecer la esperanza en su interior, quizás haya logrado convencer a la dura Daphne de que sus intenciones con Astoria son sinceras, y si ha podido con Daphne podrá con los señores Greengrass, pero en cuanto hace ademán de seguirla la chica vuelve a sacar la varita para apuntarle, Draco frena en seco y maldice por lo bajo.

— No voy a dejarte subir, sin embargo le diré a Astoria que has venido.

Draco resopla pero al menos es algo. — Gracias.

— Aún no me fio de ti Malfoy. — dice antes de cerrar la puerta. — No cantes victoria.

Pero Draco sonríe enormemente en cuanto Daphne le da con la puerta en las narices, puede que no aun no haya ganado la guerra, pero si la batalla.


	12. Megan Jones

Un Hufflepuff de su curso, de cuyo nombre Megan no consigue acordarse, cree que en otras circunstancias recordaría el nombre perfectamente pero en el estado de nervios en el que se encuentra lo ha olvidado por completo, (¿Empezaba por E, no?) habla con McGonagall reclamando que hay alumnos que quieren quedarse en la escuela y participar en la batalla.

Sus piernas comienzan a temblar ¿McGonagall lo permitiría? ¡No será capaz de dejar que los alumnos participen en tal masacre! Que los aurores se encargen de ello, se supone que están preparados para ese tipo de cosas, no críos de once a diecisiete años, que estarán tan asustados que apenas podrán sostener firmemente su varita.

Pero la profesora de Transformaciones lo permite ¡Vaya que sí lo hace! Aunque solamente podrán luchar aquellos que sean mayores de edad y decidan que quieren hacerlo.

Megan se muerde el labio, ella es mayor de edad...

Y Padma, que en esos momentos levanta la cabeza con orgullo buscando con la mirada a su hermana gemela, quién como buena Gryffindor que es no dudará ni un segundo en quedarse.

Y Michael que les dedica palabras de desprecio a toda la mesa de Slytherin mientras abandona el Gran Comedor. Su Li también es mayor de edad y se nota en su mirada que si se queda estará dispuesta a vengar la muerte de su padre a manos de los carroñeros.

Y por supuesto Terry, que se agarra al banco de la mesa con fuerza.

Sin embargo, varios compañeros de su casa siguen a las serpientes, y ella no puede evitar dudar... Ha llegado el momento de decidir si quedarse o irse.

La verdad es que está muerta de miedo, solo quiere volver a su casa y llorar en los brazos de su madre, mientras ésta le asegura que todo va a ir bien.

Pero por otra parte quiere que el estado de terror en el que vive el mundo mágico termine, quiere que Potter destroce a El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, quiere que los Carrow prueben en sus propias carnes lo que les han estado haciendo todo este curso tanto a ella como a los demás alumnos. En definitiva, quiere ganar la guerra.

Y la única manera de lograrlo es quedándose a luchar, a pesar de estar asustada y temer por su vida como nunca lo ha hecho, de modo que Megan permanece sentada en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Padma se alegra al comprobar que no se marcha y Su Li le da un fuerte apretón de manos bajo la mesa.

Les sonríe, ambas están igual de asustadas pero se quedan, dispuestas a pelear por un nuevo mundo mágico, como ella. Como todos.

Eso es lo que la ha motivado a luchar.

Bueno, eso y que Terry también se ha quedado sentado en la mesa de las águilas.

Pero claro, no está muy dispuesta a admitirlo.


	13. Dennis Creevey

Dennis no soporta a Tessa Diamond, le parece la chica más insufrible de todo Gryffindor.

Su risa debería de estar prohibida, tiene que superar a narices el número de decibelios permitidos en la Sala Común.

Por no hablar de su pelo rizado ¿Nunca había oído hablar de un peine? A su lado Hermione Granger tenía el cabello más suave y liso de todo Hogwarts.

Y también estaba esa manía suya de sentarse a su lado en la clase de Historia de la Magia, como si ésta ya de por sí no fuese una larga tortura.

Cree que es bastante evidente que su compañera no le cae nada bien, podría apostar la cámara de fotos favorita de su hermano a que toda la escuela es consciente de ese detalle, bueno toda la escuela salvo Snape que ha sido tan amable (para variar) y le ha castigado con ella.

Ahora tendrá que pasarse toda su noche del viernes ordenando papeles con la chica, de verdad que Snape es una capullo.

El problema es que a Tessa parece no importarle estar castigada, aparece con una enorme sonrisa y hasta se acerca a él dando saltitos. Esa chica no es para nada normal.

Y no se calla en todo el rato, no para de hablar, que sí Snape es un imbécil pero al menos el castigo no ha sido tan malo, que si sabe el último cotilleo sobre los Ravenclaw de su curso, que si su lechuza está más irritable de lo normal últimamente, que si McGonagall la agobia con tanto trabajo, que si Harry Potter es el mejor buscador de Hogwarts de todos los tiempos… Dennis está harto ya ¡quiere que se calle!

Así que opta por hacer caso de los alocados consejo de su amigo Jared, que insiste en que la mejor manera de dejar a una chica sin palabras es besándola, y se inclina hacia ella para probar dicha teoría.

Pero Dennis empieza a pensar que no ha sido buena idea, porque no tiene ni la más remota pista de que hacer, Tessa se ha quedado paralizada junto a sus labios y él está igual. Pero en un momento de lucidez la chica comienza a reaccionar acercándole más a ella decidida a profundizar el beso.

Y la verdad es que a pesar de su nula sincronización, algún que otro choque de narices y más de una mordedura involuntaria puede afirmar que le gusta, los labios de Tessa son cálidos y suaves. ¿Por qué no habría decidido hacer eso antes?

Se habría ahorrado tener que escuchar a Tessa más de lo necesario y podría haber disfrutado de esa agradable sensación. Eran todo ventajas.

Cuando se separan Tessa está más roja que su corbata y fija la vista en el suelo un tanto avergonzada.

Dennis sonríe de oreja a oreja, no entiende que ha pasado pero comienza a ver a Tessa Diamond con otros ojos.


	14. Ron Weasley

Percy no va a negar que le sorprendiera, a más no poder, encontrarse a su hermano Ron aquella mañana de Febrero llamando a la puerta de su casa como un loco.

No solía recibir esa clase de visitas de su hermano pequeño, y menos a esas horas de la mañana. Cuando aun vivía en la Madriguera, Ron solía considerar que se levantaba casi de madrugada y él se quedaba en la cama hasta la hora de comer.

Así que lo primero que piensa en cuanto lo ve es que a sus padres les ha sucedido algo, pero el otro le tranquiliza enseguida, no viene por eso. Necesita su consejo.

Y Percy no puede creer lo que está escuchando.

Ron nunca ha acudido a él en busca de ayuda. Jamás, siempre es Bill o los gemelos, no él. Aunque eso sí, con la guerra y la perdida de Fred es cierto que todo ha cambiado. Pero no deja de sorprenderse.

Le invita a pasar, Audrey acaba de irse a trabajar por lo que están solos, lo cuál parecer tranquilizar enormemente al menor.

Percy le sirve un poco de té y espera pacientemente a que Ron le diga que es lo que quiere, pero su hermano está rojo como un tomate, y eso sólo puede significar una cosa. La confesión va a tardar un buen rato en llegar.

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, cuando el té se le ha enfriado, comienza hablar, su rubor no desaparece y las palabras salen de su boca un tanto amontonadas pero Percy está acostumbrado y le entiende sin problemas.

— Quiero pedirle a Hermione que se case conmigo. — Le suelta sin apartar la vista de su congelada taza de té.

Percy parpadea un par de veces, asimilando lo que le acaba de decir. Siempre supuso que si su hermano sentaba la cabeza sería con la chica de gran inteligencia y pelo revuelto que había vivido con él tantas aventuras, pero no esperaba que Ron decidiera dar el paso tan pronto.

— Es una decisión muy importante. — Le recuerda. — ¿Estás completamente seguro? — Pregunta.

Ron apartando al fin la vista de su taza, le mira a los ojos y la determinación que hay en ellos no dejar lugar a dudas. — Sí, es la mujer de mi vida.

Percy asiente, es evidente que Ron está seguro de lo que hace. — Entonces, dime que necesitas que haga.

Ron le sonríe en muestra de agradecimiento. — Siempre has sido el más sensato de todos nosotros, aunque eso no quita que en determinados momentos hayas sido un capullo. — Percy hace una mueca en cuanto capta la indirecta de su hermano. — Sabes que decir y que hacer en los momentos oportunos, nunca pierdes la calma, piensas antes de actuar. Y seamos francos, yo nunca pienso antes de hacer las cosas, soy un completo desastre y un patán. — Ron sonríe al decir la última palabra aunque Percy no comprenda el motivo. — Y es por eso por lo que necesito tu ayuda, por lo que te necesito, Perce.

— Cuenta con ello. — Responde. — Exactamente ¿Qué he de hacer?

Ron se sonroja de nuevo. — Quiero que sea perfecto, quiero que el momento en el que le pida que se convierta en mi esposa todo esté bajo control, Hermione se merece un momento mágico. Y yo sería incapaz de hacer algo así. Tú eres el único que puede hacerlo. Bill metería a Fleur y Victorie en el medio y aquello acabaría pareciendo una fiesta de príncipes y princesas. — Percy suelta una carcajada, su cuñada y su sobrina serían capaces de ello. — George se lo tomaría todo en broma y acabaría siendo un completo desastre, más aun que si lo organizo todo yo solo. Y Ginny… Ginny no sabe mantener la boca cerrada, tendría a mamá y a Harry husmeando enseguida. Sé que quizás te estoy pidiendo demasiado pero, eres el único en el que puedo confiar para algo así, por muy disparatado que suene...

— Ronald — Le dice parando su verborrea. — Sé que nunca hemos estado muy unidos, que yo gane méritos para ello y que entre nosotros se había formado una enorme distancia, pero soy tu hermano y podrás contar conmigo para lo que necesites, siempre. — Ron asiente. — Además, Hermione Weasley suena mil veces mejor que Hermione Granger.

Y si no fuera porque ellos no hacen esas cosas, Percy estaría seguro de que Ron le hubiera abrazado hasta romperle por lo menos un par de costillas.


	15. Romilda Vane

Cualquiera podría decir que lo que la unía con Cormac era muy simple.

Básicamente era vanidoso, demasiado maquiavélico para estar en la casa de Godric Gryffindor, y por supuesto un presuntuoso niño mimado, al igual que ella.

El patrón se repetía en ambos. ¿Cómo no iban a ser iguales?

Pero eso es sólo lo que ve la gente, eso es lo único que les hace afirmar que son perfectos el uno para el otro.

Y a Romilda le molesta enormemente.

No son solamente la chica que estaba obsesionada con Potter y el chico al que plantó Granger. No, son muchísimo más que eso.

Son dos personas totalmente diferentes bajo la identidad que le muestran al mundo.

Tenían miedos, eran inseguros y siempre habían sufrido una considerable falta de afecto. Nadie se molestaba en comprobar que eran algo más que una cara bonita.

Nadie.

Hasta que se encontraron. Y se formó tal colisión que Romilda podría afirmar que la Tierra dejo de moverse y que todos esos bichos imaginarios de los que hablaba Lunática Lovegood se instalaron en su pecho.

Se atraían como dos imanes.

Los dedos de ella se enredaban con fervor en los rubios rizos de él. Las temblorosas y hasta el momento, inexpertas manos de Cormac se deslizaban por sus muslos, sus labios eran atacados sin piedad, en una guerra de lenguas y dientes sin igual. Los gemidos de Romilda morían en el cuello de él, mientras este dejaba un reguero de besos en su clavícula.

Encajaban a la perfección, como dos piezas de un rompecabezas que estaba destinado a completarse.

Eran iguales, eran uno solo.

Sus máscaras caían y daban paso a dos personas totalmente distintas a lo imaginado.

Era tan inesperado pero a la tan predecible.

Juntos dejaban de estar asustados, juntos dejaban de fingir, eran solamente Cormac y Romilda, Romilda y Cormac. No existía nada más.


	16. Pansy Parkinson

Lanza con fuerza la porcelana china, obsequio de la madre de Blaise de uno de sus múltiples viajes en busca de nuevo marido, contra la pared. Esta rompe en mil pedazos y se esparce por todo el suelo de la habitación.

Misma suerte corren un bonito espejo de plata con incrustaciones de coral, todos los libros que estaban sobre la mesita de té y la ya vacía botella de Whisky de Fuego.

Pansy está furiosa.

¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Cómo ese imbécil de Draco tiene la cara de invitarle a su boda?

¿De verdad piensa que asistirá?

¡Ni lo piensa!

¿Para qué? ¿Para tener que soportar las miradas de lástima del resto de los invitados? ¿Para tragarse las lágrimas en cuanto Draco dé el sí quiero? ¿Para sentirse el adefesio más grande del universo en comparación con lo hermosa que estará Astoria con su traje de novia?

Ni hablar, aun le queda un poco de orgullo.

Y si va ese orgullo quedará pisoteado, presentarse sola a la boda del hombre con el que soñaba casarse. Un plan muy apetecible la verdad.

Posiblemente acabaría borracha como una cuba, metiéndose en algún lío con Daphne por intentar arruinar la boda de su hermanita, lamentándose porque cualquier tiempo pasado fue mejor y follando en algún baño con cualquier invitado masculino, posiblemente con Warrington que es el tío más guarro que conoce o incluso con Goyle si ha bebido lo suficiente.

Y la idea no le atrae, por supuestísimo que no... pero no sería la primera vez.

¡Era tan sumamente débil! Siempre lo fue, incluso en la escuela.

En el día del homenaje a los caídos de hacia dos años atrás, Pansy se encontró con Gregory Goyle en el Caldero Chorreante.

El joven estaba especialmente irascible, ya que era el aniversario de la muerte de Crabbe y le echaba profundamente de menos.

Ella estaba bastante tocada ya que justamente se acababa de enterar vía Profeta de que Draco estaba saliendo con la pequeña de los Greengrass, y necesitaba un poco de cariño, al igual que él.

Total, que una cosa llevo a la otra y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Pansy acabó gimiendo entre los brazos de Gregory en una de las múltiples habitaciones libres de la posada.

En cuanto pudo puso pies en polvorosa y se repitió que aquello nunca más sucedería, pero el capullo de Draco regresa a meter el dedo en la herida y en ese estado tan sensible en la que la deja, Pansy no sabe como va a reaccionar.

Tira la invitación a la chimenea y llama a una de sus elfinas domésticas, quiere más bebida, la va a necesitar si pretende decidir que va a hacer respecto a esa maldita boda.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, solo comentar que el Traffic Stats es muy revelador. De verdad que no muerdo asi que si leeis y eso también podeis dejar reviews :)  
**


	17. Ernie Macmilan

A Ernie no le gustan los hospitales, ni los mágicos, ni los muggles.

Le recuerdan a la época en la que los Carrow habían tomado Hogwarts, se paso todo el curso o bien dentro de la enfermería apaleado hasta que no recordase su nombre o bien fuera de esta quedándose sin uñas del nerviosismo, ya que sus amigos también solían pasar mucho tiempo en aquel lugar.

Y a pesar de que sabe que en esos momentos esta en el hospital esperando a recibir buenas noticias no puede evitar pasearse de un lado al otro por la sala de espera a punto de tirarse de los pelos.

Lo cual parece divertir mucho a Justin, que tiene que morderse el puño para evitar estallar en carcajadas. ¡Si es que cuando quiere es un cretino!

Como si el resto de la sala no estuviera abarrotada de hombres igual de histéricos que él.

Cuando cree que ya no le van a quedar más pelos en la cabeza una enfermera se asoma por la puerta y dice su nombre, rápido como si el mismísimo Voldemort hubiera resucitado y le estuviera persiguiendo sigue a la enfermera por un largo y blanco pasillo en el que no paran de oírse llantos y llantos de bebés.

La enfermera le abre la puerta de la habitación y temblando como un flan Ernie entra, seguido de un curioso Justin. Está a punto de conocer a su hija.

_Su hija_, aun no se lo cree.

En cuanto ve el pequeño cuerpecito envuelto en una mantita rosa, bostezando a más no poder, Ernie cree que se va a morir de amor.

La madre está dormida y Ernie no quiere despertarla ha hecho un enorme esfuerzo y es normal que esté cansada. Coge a su hija en brazos con una delicadeza extrema, parece tranquila y deja ver su sonrisa sin dientes en cuanto la acuna un poco.

Es el bebé más hermoso que ha visto nunca.

Justin se acerca por detrás y le toca la naricita haciéndola reír. Es la risa más adorable del mundo, en su opinión. — No lo has hecho nada mal tío.

Ernie sonríe orgulloso. — ¿Es guapa verdad? Seguro que en cuanto crezca volverá a los chicos locos.

— No si su tío Justin consigue evitarlo. — dice su amigo decidido.

La pequeña abre mucho los ojos y los cierra de golpe todo el rato, ajena a lo que sucede a su alrededor.

— ¿Ya sabéis como vais a llamarla? Justin es un buen nombre, pero es una niña… Aunque Justine tampoco suena mal.

Ernie resopla. — No pienso llamar a mi hija Justine.

Su amigo parece enfadado. —¡No me digas que vas a hacerle caso a Hannah y vas a llamarla como ella! O peor aun a Zacharias ¡Ni se te ocurra hacerle caso a Zach! Sus sugerencias de nombres son horribles, le crearan un trauma a la pobre.

— No pienso llamarla Hannah ni torturarla con alguno de los nombres que le gustan a Zach.

— ¡Que alivio! — opina Justin. — ¿Entonces en que piensas?

Su hija deja de entretenerse abriendo y cerrando sus pequeños ojitos y se centra en su padre, Ernie le da un beso en la cabeza.

— ¿Y bien? — quiere saber el ansioso de Justin.

Ernie cambia de posición al pequeño bulto que tiene entre sus brazos, girándola hacia su interlocutor. Y con una nota de emoción en la voz sentencia. — Te presento a Alisha, Alisha Macmillan.


	18. Adrian Pucey

Para Adrian el baile de Navidad es una total y completa estupidez.

Una ñoñería que no hará más que provocar suspiros entre las chicas y quebraderos de cabeza entre los chicos que buscan pareja.

Una chorrada, como el maldito Torneo de los Tres (cuatro contando al tramposo de Potter) Magos. Y su desprecio no tiene nada que ver con que el Cáliz no decidiera hacerle campeón, para nada.

Pero todo ello no va a impedir que se presente en tal parafernalia con pareja. Ni hablar. Ni que fuera Crabbe o Goyle, él puede permitirse conseguir una chica que vaya con él al baile en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Cualquier chica en realidad ¿Quién no querría ser su pareja? Es alto, guapo, un gran jugador del equipo de Quidditch de su casa, sangre limpia y Slytherin. Le lloverán las peticiones.

Y no se equivoca, sólo en las tres primeras horas de la mañana un puñado considerable de chicas se han acercado a él preguntándole sobre el baile. Adrian no puede evitar sonreír ante la cara que se le queda a Draco Malfoy al ver que alguien que no es él suscita tales atenciones.

Las chicas que se han acercado a él, no estaban del todo mal, aunque bueno había un par que dejaban pasar a un Troll por una bella dama, pero ninguna era lo que Adrian andaba buscando y como el buena caballero que era declino todas las invitaciones, provocando seguramente algún que otro llanto.

Pero es que él tenía muy claro a quién quería invitar al baile.

Sólo había una chica en toda la escuela que era digna de entrar de su brazo en aquella fiesta, y esa era una alumna de un curso menor de su Casa. Daphne Greengrass.

La misma chica que se pasaba día y noche mirando con ojos anhelantes a Theodore Nott.

Una presa fácil, ya que gracias a la total indiferencia (o ignorancia) de Nott era vulnerable y no dudaría en decirle que sí. Puede que Greengrass estuviera enamorada de Nott pero al fin de cuentas era una Slytherin de los pies a la cabeza y como tal sabía que esperaba al chico en vano y aprovecharía la oportunidad que Adrian le estaba dando.

Pero no solamente era una presa sencilla de conseguir, no. Daphne Greengrass era más, mucho más.

A Adrian le fascinaba el tono lechoso de su piel, sus cristalinos ojos claros y su respingona nariz, rasgos que compartía con su hermana pequeña y que eran lo único que servía para confirmar que eran hermanas ya que en todo lo demás eran polos opuestos.

Su largo pelo castaño eternamente recogido, o casi. Sus finos y rosados labios, sus interminables piernas… Y por su puesto su fuerte temperamento y su astucia de serpiente, como la digna hija de Salazar que era.

Sin duda Greengrass era perfecta, perfecta para él.

No es que estuviera enamorado, el amor vuelve a las personas débiles y bobaliconas, y él no quería ser ni lo uno ni lo otro.

Simplemente tenía ojos en la cara, cosa que Nott era claro que no.

Así que cuando Greengrass, le dice que sí que ira con él al baile, mientras bate sus gruesas pestañas, no siente ningún salto en el estomago ni nada por el estilo. Será que tiene hambre.

Está claro que no puede ser amor, porque el amor es una pérdida de tiempo.

Y a él no le gusta perder el tiempo.

Aunque quizás con Greengrass no le importe tanto perderlo.


	19. Parvati Patil

Padma Patil llevaba todo el día buscando a su hermana. Estaba a punto de desistir hasta que finalmente la encontró en la biblioteca. Lugar poco frecuentado por su gemela, seguramente estaría escondiéndose de algo, Padma rodó los ojos, más bien de alguien.

Estaba junto a Seamus Finnigan que fue el primero en reparar en su presencia, otro forastero en el territorio de la señora Prince.

— Repetida. — Le llamó. Era una manía del irlandés, referirse a ella como repetida. Con lo precioso que era el nombre de Padma. — ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

— Buenas tardes Finnigan. — Saludó. — ¿Te importaría dejarme a solas con mi hermana un segundo?

El chico miró a Parvati que se encogió de hombros. Rápidamente recogió sus cosas y salió de a biblioteca tras despedirse de las chicas.

— ¿A que debo tal urgencia por hablar conmigo Padma?

— Nosotras nos lo contamos todo, ¿No es así Parvati?

Su hermana la miró haciéndose la ofendida. — Por supuesto que nos lo contamos todo ¿Cómo dudas de ello Padma? Si no comparto con mi propia gemela todos mis secretos ¿Con quién podría hacerlo?

Padma sonrió socarronamente, ya seguro. — Entonces serías tan amable de explicarme porque Blaise Zabinni me ha arrastrado esta mañana hasta un cutroso armario de escobas vacío e ha intentado besarme ¿no?

Parvati no cambió su expresión pero aun así movió los dedos sobre la mesa nerviosa.

—Vaya con los chicos ¿eh? Últimamente están demasiado revolucionados, las hormonas les juegan malas pasadas a ellos y a nosotras ¿Qué no?

Padma tenía unas ganas enormes de echarse a reír en la cara de su hermana, la conocía mejor que a ella misma ¿En serio esperaba que se tragase tal excusa?

— Eso mismo pensé yo. Y entonces le di una bofetada. Se sorprendió bastante pero más me sorprendió a mí lo que me dijo luego ¿Sabes que me dijo luego?

Parvati miraba a todos los lados, salvo hacia ella.

— Ilumíname, aunque no creo que sea nada relevante ¿no? Ya sabes como es Zabinni.

— Pues. — Padma va a estallar en carcajadas de un momento a otro. — Me ha puesto una cara muy graciosa y ha dicho algo así como "Joder ¿Padma? Lo siento es que eres tan parecida a Parvati". — Su hermana está más roja que las orejas de Ron Weasley. — ¿Algo que confesar hermanita?

— No todos los Slytherin son tan horribles.

— Yo no he dicho eso. Solo me sorprendo, creí que te gustaba Dean Thomas.

Parvati hace una mueca graciosa.

— ¿Dean? Ni hablar ¡Es la locura más grande que he odio nunca!

— ¿De modo que te gustan los chicos malos?

— Blaise no es malo.

Padma esta vez si que no pudo contenerse y se echo a reir.

Provocando que la señora Prince les pidiera "amablemente" que abandonasen su preciada biblioteca.

— ¿No estás enfadada porque esté con él?

Padma se encogió de hombros.

— Si a ti te gusta y no es un capullo contigo, por mí si problema.

— No lo es Padma, lo es para nada. Créeme.

— Entonces me vale. Eso sí la próxima vez cuéntamelo antes de que intente meterme la lengua hasta el esófago.


	20. Gideon Prewett

— No va a funcionar. — Quién le habla es su hermano gemelo Fabian, que observa divertido por vigesimosexta vez en lo que va de semana sus intentos por conseguir llamar la atención de su compañera de curso Marlene Mckinnon.

— No seas gafe, esta es la definitiva. — Le dice sonriente.

Fabian se encoge de hombros. — Alguna vez tendrás que desistir hermano.

Pero Gideon le ignora y agarrando su cerveza de mantequilla se acerca a la mesa de las Tres Escobas en la que Marlene está sentada, se encuentra con otras chicas de su curso, Emmiline Vance y Dorcas Meadowes para ser exactos.

— ¡Buenas tardes chicas! — Las saluda alegremente, aunque la única que responde es Meadowes. Vance está enfadad porque Fabian le ha dado calabazas y Mckinnon está ya bastante harta de él. — ¿Que tal lo estáis pasando? — Meadowes es de nuevo la única que le hace caso. Lástima. — ¿Puedo sentarme? — Mckinnon va a negar pero él es más rápido. — Gracias.

— ¿Qué quieres Prewett? — le pregunta Vance y un tanto esperanzada añade. — ¿Te envía tu hermano?

Gideon se gira en busca de su hermano, este está demasiado ocupado ligando con Hestia Jones, Vance puede seguir soñando en vano. — Lo lamento pero no.

La chica pone morros y Meadowes no puede contener una risita lo que le lleva a recibir una patada de la ofendida.

Gideon se centra en Mckinnon. — Hoy estás muy guapa Marlene.

La chica bufa. — Para ti Mckinnon.

La ignora. — Me preguntaba si querrías jugar a un juego muggle conmigo.

— No quiero tener nada que ver contigo.

— ¡Oh vamos! Será divertido.

Mckinnon le fulmina con la mirada, Gideon comprende los sentimientos que despierta en la chica, el curso pasado se pasó medio cuatrimestre cortejandola y finalmente cuando parecía que la chica iba a ceder ante sus encantos la cambio por Charity Burbage. Cabrón fue la palabra más bonita que la chica le dedicó, pero es que él no es hombre de una sola mujer, aunque Mckinnon es de todo el castillo la que mejor se adapta a su prototipo ideal, así que intenta reconquistarla por todos los medios, fallando siempre estrepitosamente.

— Venga Marly, no seas aburrida. — Interviene Meadowes y Gideon pasa a considerarla su nueva mejor amiga en cuanto lo hace, aunque a Mckinnon no le parece tan buena idea y mira a la chica con odio.

— Eso Marly, no pierdes nada.

— ¡Qué es Mckinnon para ti, pesado! Pero está bien, si juego ¿me dejaras en paz?

— Por supuesto.

— Vale ¿En que consiste el dichoso juego de las narices?

Gideon sonríe a más no poder. — Hay que conseguir meter este galeón — Coge una moneda de la mesa — En la jarra vacía de Vance, con los ojos cerrados y de pie desde — Señala la segunda mesa a su izquierda. — Allí. Sin magia claro.

— ¿Sin magia? — Pregunta. — Como si pudieras.

— Puedo, y para ponerlo más interesante. — La mira pícaramente. — ¿Qué tal si apostamos algo?

— ¿Dinero?

— No. Algo mucho mejor. — La chica le mira preocupada. — Sin fallo te dejaré en paz todo lo que queda de curso. — Esa opción parece gustarle. — Pero si acierto, me darás un beso. — Esa no tanto.

— Ni hablar, seguro que haces trampas.

— ¿Cómo? ¡Es sin magia! — Y para probar que dice la verdad le da su varita.

— Seguro que tu hermano encanta la jarra.

Los presentes dirigen su atención hacia Fabian que en esos instantes está susurrando algo al oído de una sonrojada Hestia. Vance suelta un quejido y Meadowes le da un par de palmaditas en la espalda. — Me parece que está demasiado ocupado. ¿Bueno qué? ¿Te atreves?

Marlene acepta. Gideon se levanta y toma posición, cierra los ojos, saca la lengua y tira. Escucha del click de la moneda contra el cristal. Como dirían los muggles ¡Bingo!

Abre los ojos y se encuentra con la chica mirando atónita la jarra. — No, no, no, no.

Se acerca a ella invadiendo su espacio vital, ella echa la cabeza para atrás y toca contra la pared. — Un trato es un trato Marly.

— Has hecho trampas.

— No ha podido — interviene Vance — Tienes su varita.

— Pero…

— ¡No seas cobarde Marlene! — le grita Meadowes.

Y parece ser que esas palabras le molestan ya que toma a Gideon de la nuca y le planta un fiero beso en la boca.

El pelirrojo está alucinando. Es el beso más apasionado que le han dado nunca, para que luego se haga de rogar ¡Si se nota que se moría de ganas por hacerlo!

Cuando le suelta esta roja como un tomate y respira tan irregularmente como él.

— ¡Vaya! — escucha decir a Meadowes.

— Marlene ¡Por Godric! Eso ha sido… intenso. — opina Vance. — Demasiado intenso.

Gideon sonríe como un idiota. — Sabía que te gustaba.

Mckinnon grita. — ¡Lárgate ya! ¡No sabes lo que dices!

Gideon ríe. — Te gusto.

— ¡Fuera!

Decide hacerle caso y recuperando su varita se marcha en dirección a los baños.

Allí esta su hermana Molly, que le espera nerviosa. — ¿Funcionó?

— Perfectamente hermanita, no se te da mal hacer levitar objetos.

— ¡Pero será la última vez que te ayude Gideon! Ya la has cagado bastante con Mckinnon.

— Descuida, está vez no seré tan tonto.

— ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado?

— Que esta vez le gusto en serio. —Gideon abraza a su hermana y la obliga a danzar dando saltitos con él.


	21. Jimmy Peakes

Jimmy Peakes, adoraba el Quidditch. No había otra cosa que pudiera comparársele. No llegaba a los extremos del antiguo capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, Oliver Wood, pero casi, casi. Por eso Ginny Weasley se queda tan absolutamente sorprendida cuando escucha salir las siguientes palabras de su boca. — Dile a Harry que lo siento, pero dejo el equipo.

Ginny siente unos irremediables impulsos de arrearle en la cabeza con el palo de su escoba, pero se contiene. — ¿De qué me hablas Jimmy? Tú no vas a dejar el equipo. Te encanta el Quidditch.

El chico niega con la cabeza, derrotado. — Por el bien de mi salud mental tengo que dejarlo.

Ginny suspira comprendiendo por donde van los tiros. — Tienes que hacer algo al respeto Jimmy.

Jimmy se lleva las manos a la cabeza ¿Hacer algo al respeto? Su amiga no sabe lo que dice. Si decide hacer algo al respeto acabará empotrando contra la pared a su compañero golpeador, Ritchie Coote, para proceder a devorarle los labios sin piedad. Lo cuál acabaría con él en la enfermería y un considerable número de sus huesos hechos añicos. — No puedo.

La chica comienza a desesperarse. — Porque lo digas tú Jimmy.

Jimmy que hasta ahora estaba sentado en el césped se pone de pie. No es mucho más alto que Ginny, es un poco enclenque pero aun así tiene la fuerza suficiente requerida para golpear bludger, sus ojos marrones se fijan en los suyos y siente como le taladran. — No tengo ninguna posibilidad y lo sabes. Ritchie no es Harry, y yo no soy tú. — Ginny bufa molesta ante el comentario, si fuera otra persona quién lo hubiera hecho le habría lanzando un mocomurciélago, pero como es Jimmy y no está precisamente en su mejor momento se contiene. — Además no es gay. Si hago algo, por ínfimo que sea puedo perderle para siempre.

— ¿En que te basas para decir que no es gay? ¿En que esta siempre con Demelza? ¡Por favor! Yo estoy siempre con Colin o contigo y eso no significa nada.

Jimmy casi tiene ganas de reírse. Casi. — No es comparable.

Ginny pone los ojos en blanco. — Eres un cabezota y no voy a seguir discutiendo esto contigo. Eso sí, me niego a decirle a Harry que quieres irte del equipo. No lo harás.

— Tengo que hacerlo Ginny. Estar con él en ese tipo de situaciones me mata. ¿Has visto los brazos que tiene? ¿Esa enorme y fuerte espalda? Y por no hablar de sus abdominales, es el deseo hecho carne. — Su amiga se hecha a reír ante la descripción tan lujuriosa que acaba de hacer sobre su compañero. — Tener que compartir vestuario con él es una tortura.

— Eres un exagerado.

— De exagerado nada, cinco minutos más observando como se cambia y reviento.

Ambos se miran y sus risas inundan el desierto campo de Quidditch.

— Tengo que hacer algo, es cierto, pero no sé el qué, ni cómo. — Confiesa cuando dejan de reírse.

Ginny suspira. — Queda con él, tantéale. Y si crees que no acabará partiéndote la cara, díselo.

Jimmy la mira con cara de terror. — ¿Decirle el qué?

La chica coloca su pelo pelirrojo tras la oreja. — Que eres gay y estás total y absolutamente colado por él.

— No estoy colado por él, solo me parece demasiado atractivo para su propio bien.

Ginny le mira levantando una ceja. — A mí no me mientas Peakes.

**·**

Dejándose llevar por el consejo de su amiga, Jimmy cita a Ritchie el día siguiente en las gradas cuando el entrenamiento termina. Como excusa ha puesto que quiere comentarle un par de tácticas nuevas, Ritchie fanático del deporte tanto como él ha aceptado enseguida.

Como ya está lo suficientemente nervioso ha optado por no ir al vestuario como sus demás compañeros y ya quedarse en las gradas hasta que Ritchie salga. No cree que sea muy buena idea contemplar la espalda de su amigo antes de confesar lo que siente, porque quizás acabe metiéndole la lengua hasta el esófago allí mismo, y esa no es la forma de proceder.

Ritchie es el último es salir, le busca con la mirada y al encontrarle se acerca a él sonriente, se sorprende al verle aun con el uniforme y le pregunta porque no ha ido al vestuario, Jimmy responde encogiéndose de hombros y Ritchie no insiste más.

Lleva el pelo un poco mojado y las hormonas de Jimmy comienzan a revolucionarse, la cosa ya no empieza bien.

Ritchie está animado y del bolsillo de su pantalón saca un trozo de pergamino. — He estado pensando en nuevas tácticas que podríamos utilizar. — Le dice. — Jimmy intenta concentrarse en las palabras de su compañero pero el sonido de su voz solo consigue hacer que se le ericé la piel y su sangre quiera dirigirse hacia cierto punto de su anatomía ¡Malditas hormonas! — La primera se llama Bludger Backbeat. — Jimmy se queda absolutamente fascinado con sus labios, la forma en la que se mueven cuando pronuncia la B es demasiado sugerente. — Consiste en que golpeemos la budger con un revés y así enviar hacia atrás. Es jodidamente difícil pero creo que podríamos hacerlo, requiere bastante precisión y es muy buena para despistar al equipo contrario, podríamos probar en el próximo entrenamiento a que ver que dice Harry ¿Qué opinas? ¿Te leo la siguiente? — Se pasa inconscientemente la lengua por los labios antes de hablar y Jimmy tiembla, no es normal que esté así de salido, vale es un tío y suele pensar en sexo con frecuencia, pero por culpa de Coote piensa en ello más de lo que debería ser considerado como sano, así que ya harto decide que no quiere oír la siguiente táctica y se lanza hacia los labios del chico que tiene enfrente.

Ritchie al principio se queda estático y Jimmy teme que le pegue un puñetazo, pero de momento no va a rendirse, lleva demasiado tiempo esperando eso. De modo que sigue moviendo sus labios con ímpetu sobre los de Ritchie, mordiendo todo aquello que tiene a su paso. Cuando está a punto de rendirse el otro reacciona y Jimmy cree morir en el proceso. Ritchie no sé mueve con mucha decisión pero al menos participa activamente en el beso. Jimmy ya más confiado se atreve a pasear sus manos sobre esos brazos de infarto que tiene el chico.

Finalmente tiene que separase para tomar aire. Y en cuanto ponen un par de centímetros de distancia entre ellos Ritchie pega un salto, se pone de pie y se aparta de él como si quemase. Su ceño se frunce y pone cara de cabreo. Mierda, piensa, ahora viene el puñetazo. — ¿Qué diablos ha sido eso Peakes?

Vale, ha utilizado su apellido, mal asunto. Ritchie cierra los puños y Jimmy se levanta al instante. No quiere que le de un puñetazo. Así que comportándose como el peor Gryffindor de la historia, echa a correr huyendo de Ritchie.

Sabe que no podrá esconderse de él durante mucho tiempo, van en la misma Casa, están en el mismo equipo y se mueven por las mismas zonas. Va ha recibir esa paliza sí o sí.

Por no hablar de la que le dará Ginny en cuanto se entere del lío que ha montado, ella que tanto insistió en que tuviera la cabeza fría.

¡Estúpidas hormonas!


	22. Ritchie Coote

Demelza Robins es amiga de Ritchie Coote desde que pisó Hogwarts por primera vez. Por lo tanto cualquier cosa que éste diga o haga, no logra sorprenderla lo más mínimo, le conoce casi mejor que a sí misma. Sin embargo tantos años a su lado no la habían preparado para lo que él chico quería preguntarle aquella mañana. — Demelza. — La chica levanta la vista de su tazón de cereales y saludó a su amigo, dispuesta a seguir desayunando, pero la palabras que el chico le dicen a continuación logran hacerle escupir su desayuno en la cara de la pobre Romilda Vane, que se marcha gritando escandalizada, suerte que no ha oído a Ritchie, porque es la chica más cotilla que conoce. — ¿Soy gay?

— ¡Por Godric Ritchie! ¿A que viene eso? — Le pregunta mientras elimina los cereales que han quedado por su túnica.

— Tú sólo dime si sí o si no. — Apremia él.

Demelza se muerde el labio, en verdad no sabe que decir, cierto es que su amigo ha tenido alguna que otra cita con chicas, por nombrar mismo Lisa Turpin hace como tres semanas, pero esas citas nunca suelen derivar en otras y ahora que lo piensa su amigo nunca ha tenido una relación estable, o jamás le ha comentado algo sobre "Tal chica me gusta" ni mucho menos "Estoy enamorado de no sé quién" Así que por primera vez en su vida es incapaz de responder a algo relacionada con Ritchie Coote, al final no va a conocer tanto a su amigo como creía.

— Sinceramente, no tengo ni idea Ritchie, pero eso es algo que deberías saber tú.

El chico gime y se sienta enfrente de ella, ocupando el sitio que Romilda Vane ha abandonado. — Yo creo que las chicas me gustan, en fin, he salido con algunas, y no creo tener constancia de haberme fijado en los chicos en ese sentido… hasta… hasta ahora… — El tono de su voz va bajando poco a poco, parece haber recordado que se encuentra en el Gran Comedor y que a pocos sitios de donde ellos se encuentran está Dean Thomas bebiendo zumo de calabaza. — Quizás solo sea Peakesexual.

Demelza frunce el ceño sin comprender. — ¿Peakesexual?

Ritchie suspira y juntando su cabeza a la de su amiga le susurra. — Hace tres días, Jimmy Peakes me besó.

Demelza parpadea bastante sorprendida. — ¿Y cómo no me lo dices antes cabeza hueca?

Él se encoge de hombros. — Quería aclararme primero.

— ¿Y a la conclusión que has llegado en tu fase de aclaramiento es que eres "Peakesexual"?

— Correcto. — Las carcajadas de Demelza le hacen moverse en su asiento incómodo. — Oye no te rías, esto es serio.

Demelza se disculpa, es que la palabreja se las trae le dice.

— Lo que me sorprende es que Jimmy sea gay, no me lo esperaba.

Demelza bufa.

— Está claro que vives en tu mundo, todo Hogwarts sabe que Jimmy es gay, creo que hasta McGonagall es consciente de ello. El curso pasado estuvo saliendo con Kevin Entwhistle.

Ritchie abre los ojos sorprendido.

— ¿Entwhistle también es gay?

Demelza decide bromear.

— A lo mejor solo era Peakesexual.

Él le tira un trozo de bizcocho como respuesta.

Su amiga se pone seria. — ¿Te gustó? El beso digo. — Él asiente. — ¿Crees que si ahora te besará otra persona te sentirías igual?

— No lo sé, fue distinto a cuando me bese con Lisa Turpin en la última salida a Hogsmade por ejemplo. Él fue muchísimo menos delicado, pero aun así me sentí mucho más a gusto que besándola a ella ¿Comprendes?

Demelza decide insistir más en el tema. — ¿Y si ahora te besara… — Mira alrededor y sus ojos se posan en Neville Longbottom y con disimulo le señala. — Él ¿Crees que te gustaría?

Ritchie niega decidido.

— He pensado sobre eso y creo que sólo me gusto porque era Jimmy quién lo hacia.

— De ahí lo de Peakesexual. — Comenta la chica con una sonrisa.

— ¿No te parece raro verdad? Me refiero a que si querrás seguir siendo amiga mía tras esto.

Demelza se escandaliza por completo. — ¡Por supuesto que sí! No digas estupideces.

— Es que por lo que sé los muggles con estos temas… — Ella le corta.

— Por una vez voy a estar de acuerdo con los gilipollas de los Slytherin y mandaré a los muggles a la mierda.

Ambos amigos se sonríen.

— Entonces ¿Qué crees que debo hacer?

Demelza se dispone a servirse un nuevo cuenco de cereales.

— Estoy segura de que lo sabes de sobra.

* * *

A Ritchie no le resulta sencillo encontrar a Jimmy, ha estado evitándole desde que le besó, pero en Hogwarts si preguntas a las personas adecuadas todo es posible. De manera que le encuentra en los alrededores de la cabaña de Hagrid, dando de comer a las gallinas de éste. Ha tenido suerte de encontrarle solo.

— ¡Eh Peakes! — Jimmy se vuelve y al toparse cara a cara con él, compone una mueca de terror. Debe de estar esperando a que le parta algún hueso. No puede evitar reprimir una sonrisita.

— Ritchie, escucha yo… — Comienza con las palmas de las manos apuntado hacia él y retrocediendo lentamente. Decide cortarle.

— Cállate. No vengo a pegarte ni nada por el estilo.

— ¿Ah no? — Pregunta desconcertado.

— No. He venido a hablar.

— Te escucho.

Pero Ritchie no tiene ganas de decirle nada, ya que cree que los hechos pueden hablar mejor por sí mismos, así que imitándole se abalanza sobre él y le besa. Jimmy está un poco abrumado al principio pero enseguida decide devolverle el beso. Cuando se separan la cara del otro es un verdadero poema. — ¿Qué… qué…? ¿Entonces eres gay?

Ritchie resopla. Que más dará eso. — Soy Peakesexual.

El otro le mira aun más confuso. — ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

Se acerca hacia él sonriente.

— Quiere decir que ya estas tardando en besarme de nuevo, idiota.


	23. Theodore Nott

Theodore Nott suele entretenerse observando a las personas, a sus compañeros de Casa, a sus supuestos amigos, a sus rivales escolares. A cualquiera. Lo encuentra fascinante, le proporciona una gran cantidad de información que podría darle alguna ventaja en el futuro.

Por ejemplo, sabe que Gregory Goyle dedica casi tanto tiempo en mirar a Pansy Parkinson de reojo como en comer pasteles.

Mientras que su inseparable amigo Vincent Crabbe disfruta de una manera un tanto enfermiza en torturar pequeños insectos con su varita.

O que Cassius Warrington a pesar de despreciar tanto a los sangre sucia como parece, jamás ha presumido de su limpio árbol genealógico como todos los Slytherin que comparten su animadversión a los hijos de muggles.

Pero hay una persona a la que disfruta observar más que a otras. Y esa es Daphne Greengrass. La chica es como un fascinante, complejo e inmenso libro. Cada día aprende algo nuevo de ella, como que siempre se niega a jugar al ajedrez con cualquiera, y cuando alguien se lo propone compone una muesca de asco digna de las mujeres de la alta sociedad sangre pura.

Por lo que no duda en arrinconarla contra como de los desiertos pasillos de las mazmorras dispuesto a resolver tal misterio.

— ¿Por qué detestas tanto el ajedrez mágico Daphne? — La chica se estremece ante su contacto. Suele causar ese efecto en ella, la piel de su blanco cuello se pone de gallina y un ligero rubor tiñe sus mejillas.

— No me gusta que las piezas estén encantadas. En ese sentido prefiero jugar al método muggle. — Ella siempre es tan directa en sus respuestas como él lo es en sus preguntas. Quizás por ello logran entenderse tan bien.

Theodore arquea las cejas. — Que no te oiga ninguno de nuestros compañeros. Me pregunto que pensarán tus padres si descubren que osas comentar tales cosas. — Su mano izquierda sube por la espalda de ella, acercándola más hacia sí.

El aliento de Daphne acaricia sus labios cuando responde. — Son soldados. Soldados dispuestos a morir en un simple movimiento. Y nosotros, los jugadores, somos sus comandantes, quienes deciden su destino. No nos importar mandarlos a una muerte segura, todo por ganar y humillar al contrario.

— Los soldados harán lo que sea por honrar a su comandante.

Daphne acaricia su nariz con la punta de la suya, está helada.

— Yo no quiero ser ni un soldado, ni un comandante. Todos dicen que debemos elegir, que una guerra se acerca, morir o vivir, un bando u otro, entregarte de lleno en la causa o manejar los hilos desde las sombras… Pero a mi eso no me importa. — Cierra los ojos y pretende besarle pero Theodore se aparta, disfrutando enormemente ante la expresión de fastidio y desconcierto de ella.

Ahora la distancia entre ambos es dolorosamente lejana, Daphne se cruza de brazos y se apoya en el muro de piedra. — La guerra es una realidad. Quieren que seamos peones en su juego, que nuestro tablero de ajedrez, así como nuestras tumbas, sea su campo de batalla. Y yo Daphne, he decidido que prefiero ser un rey antes que un peón. Los peones son los primeros en morir.

— Yo me niego a ser la responsable de la destrucción de la vida de alguien Theodore. ¿Acaso tú lo serías?

Theodore no es tonto. Es misterioso, callado, sigiloso, maquiavélico, manipulador y lógico. Cualidades valiosísimas en su opinión, así que sabe de sobra cuando mantener la boca cerrada. Pero con Daphne, a pesar de que considera que es un signo de debilidad tremendo, suele volverse ingenuo, confiado e incluso alegre. O como él dice prácticamente tonto. De modo que ignorando la parte sensata de su mente, decide dar una respuesta a la pregunta que la chica le ha formulado. — Podría serlo.

Daphne abandona su posición y es ahora ella quién acorta las distancias. — ¿Tomarás la marca? — El nudo que se ha formado en el pecho de la chica se nota en cuanto pronuncia esas palabras.

Pero prácticamente tonto, no quiere decir tonto del todo. Por lo que decide guardarse la respuesta a la última pregunta para sí y opta por besar de una vez por todas a Daphne.

La chica siempre ha demostrado tener más ímpetu que él en aquellos momentos, se aferra a su camisa con fuerza y le muerde los labios con un ansia animal, lo que normalmente termina con que Daphne acabé probando el sabor de su sangre. Mientras él es más pausado, casi podría ser confundido con un patético y romántico Gryffindor. Acaricia sus muslos con soberana devoción, se detiene más tiempo del necesario en su cuello marfil y suspira más de lo que debería suspirar un Slytherin como él. Por suerte esos momentos robados son solo de él y Daphne y nadie puede oírle suspirar como un tembloroso Huffelpuff de tercero.

Y es una situación que siempre le ha causado un poco de gracia. Llevan un año viviendo momentos de ese tipo, en lo que él es el chico bruto y despiadado que se supone que debe ser y Daphne por su parte se comporta como la dulce e inocente damisela que su madre le ha enseñado a ser. Y sin embargo en cuanto sus lenguas se enfrenten sus roles se cambian. Es cuanto menos curioso.

Daphne se separa para tomar aire. Con los labios irritados y los párpados aun cerrados susurra contra su oreja. — No tomes la marca Theodore. — Él besa su cuello, por millonésima vez. — Prométemelo.

Compone una sonrisa ladeada, lástima que Daphne continúe con los ojos cerrados y no pueda verle. — Sabes que no se me da muy bien cumplir mis promesas.

Ella le clava las uñas, él se carcajea. — Si te conviertes en uno de ellos. No volveremos a vernos.

Intenta sonar amenazante, pero su voz dice todo lo contrario.

— No serías capaz de estar sin mí Daphne. — No pretende sonar pretencioso, solamente está comentando un sólido hecho.

Daphne cabreada ante su descubierta mentira vuelve a atacar sus labios sin piedad.

En un determinado momento Theodore se deja llevar por la pasión y adentra su mano derecha en zonas que Daphne aun no le ha dejado explorar. El chico espera que le aparte la mano de ahí de un manotazo y con el ceño fruncido ponga fin al intercambio de pasión, pero esta vez Daphne no hace lo de siempre y le permite seguir con su exploración, exclamando casi sin darse cuenta un desesperado te quiero.

Y es entonces cuando Theodore Nott soltando un ronco gemido vuelve a ser un chico rudo y Daphne Greengrass suspira como una señorita.

Tal y como todos suponen que deben ser. Lástima que no sean tan observadores como él.


	24. Susan Bones

Susan detestaba con todas su fuerzas aquello en lo que Hogwarts se había convertido. La escuela en manos de Snape y los Carrow se había vuelto un lugar sombrío y mezquino. Todo estaba patas arriba.

Era una maldita locura, en sí el mundo mágico lo era. No podía creer que Voldemort y sus secuaces, las mismas personas que aniquilaron a su familia sin miramientos, tuvieran el control de todo. ¿Dónde diantres estaba Potter y su cicatriz en forma de rayo cuando se le necesitaba? ¿No se suponía que era el Elegido? ¿Cuándo pensaba darle a Voldemort una patada en el culo y mandarle de vuelta al infierno del que había salido?

Estaba perdiendo toda esperanza, si no fuera por el resucitado Ejército de Dumbledore no hubiera resistido mucho tiempo más en la escuela. No con los Carrow y sus estupendos métodos de enseñanza.

— Señorita Bones. — Susan levantó la vista de su pergamino para toparse frente a frente con Amycus Carrow. Nombra al diablo y aparecerá, pensó. — ¿Podría usted decirnos cuando se debe usar la maldición cruciatus?

Susan se estremeció levemente, tenía que estar bromeando ¿Enserio le preguntaba eso a ella? Eran unos jodidos hijos de perra los hermanos Carrow.

Podía sentir a Lisa Turpin tocándole con delicadeza la rodilla por debajo de la mesa intentado tranquilizarla. Y desde su posición era capaz de oír como Ernie apretaba los dientes con fuerza, posiblemente acabaría desencajándose la mandíbula en una de esas.

— Le he hecho una pregunta, Bones. — Su piel se erizó en cuanto notó el énfasis en su apellido. Sádicos de mierda, se dijo mentalmente. Sabían de sobra lo que les había ocurrido recientemente a sus padres, de hecho no dudaba en que tuvieran algo que ver en su muerte, en la suya o en la de su tía Amelia, ya que la manera en la que disfrutaban metiéndole el dedo en la herida daba a entender que en el pasado habían tratado especialmente con la familia Bones. Tratado a su modo, claro está. — ¡Responda! — le gritó.

Susan temblaba de rabia.

— La cruciatus es una maldición imperdonable, no debe utilizarse nunca. — Respondió.

— ¿Ni siquiera en traidores a la sangre? Como por ejemplo… No sé. — Amycus fingió que reflexionaba. — Un amigo de los ladrones de magia, comúnmente denominados sangre sucia y miembro de un grupo terrorista clandestino como la Orden del Fénix. Alguien quizás como… — Susan apretó los puños con fuerza, esperando. — ¿Edgar Bones? — Por supuesto, pensó, el hermano de su padre fallecido en la primera guerra. Otro más que añadir a la lista de los posibles Bones caídos a manos de los Carrow. A Merlín pone de testigo de que algún día llegará su venganza.

— Yo lo veo más apropiado utilizarla en idiotas como usted. — Dijo una voz masculina.

Susan se sorprendió al oír a alguien dirigiéndose de esa manera hacia Carrow, pero más se sorprendió aun al descubrir que quién había intervenido era Wayne Hopkins, un compañero suyo de Huffelpuff con el que nunca había logrado llevarse muy bien.

Carrow miró a Wayne boqueando como un pez, obviamente pensaba que era inconcebible que le hablaran así.

— ¿Qué ha dicho Hopkins?

Wayne se acomodó en su silla adoptando una imagen de pasotismo que encolerizo aun más a su oponente. — He dicho que la maldición cruciatus se debería utilizar en usted y demás escoria, que siguen e idolatran como perros al Señor Oscuro.

Su Li, sentada a un pupitre de distancia del chico soltó un gritito de terror. No era para menos. Los Carrow habían torturado hasta casi la locura, Snape no les dejaba pasarse mucho, a otros alumnos por hacer o decir cosas más leves que esa.

Carrow respiró y expiró con fuerza antes de responderle.

— Señor Hopkins, tendremos oportunidad de discutir su postura esta tarde y todo lo que queda de mes en sus castigos. — Wayne se encogió de hombros, Susan abrió la boca ¿Desde cuando era tan temerario el chico? Carrow se dirigió hacia el resto de la clase con su característico tono de desprecio en la voz. — La clase se ha acabado, para el próximo día quiero una redacción de 20 centímetros de pergamino sobre los usos de la cruciatus, con ejemplos.

Susan comenzó a recoger sus cosas, aun impactada por los acontecimientos, Hannah se acercó a ella con rapidez. — ¿Estás bien? — Ella asintió. — Los Carrow son malvados, como se atreve a decirte algo así… — Dijo cabreada. — ¿Y lo de Wayne? Estoy alucinando, creía que no os soportabais.

Susan suspiró agotada, ella también lo creía pero al parecer estaban cambiando demasiadas cosas.

— Supongo que debo agradecérselo. — Le dijo a su amiga. — Aunque no deja de ser demasiado surrealista.

Susan apuró el paso y dejando a Hannah con Zacharias Smith sigo a Wayne por el pasillo hasta lograr alcanzarle, iba solo con las manos en los bolsillos y refunfuñando por lo bajo. Le paró agarrándole con fuerza del codo, el chico se volvió hacia ella y al reconocerla levantó una ceja. — Bones, ¿Quieres algo?

A Susan le repateaba ese chico, incluso en una situación como aquella seguía siendo intratable, pero aun así se propuso mantener la calma. — Quería agradecerte lo que acabas de hacer ahí dentro.

Wayne sacó su mano izquierda del bolsillo y se revolvió el pelo inconscientemente, Susan reprimió sus deseos de volver a peinarle correctamente. — No lo he hecho por ti, lo hice porque odio a los Carrow y a los tipos como ellos.

Susan negó con la cabeza. — He sido una soberana estupiedez.

El chico resoplo. — He soportado la cruciatus antes Bones, resistiré.

A Susan no le valió tal respuesta. — No deberías haber intervenido.

Wayne sacó ambas manos de los bolsillos y con las palmas en alto en un claro gesto de impaciencia exclamó. — Estaba intentando ayudarte Bones, relájate un poco.

Susan entrecerró los ojos. — ¿Ayudarme? ¿A mí? Tú me odias.

Wayne contratacó enseguida. — Tú me odias a mí.

Susan negó con la cabeza enérgicamente. — Odiar es una palabra muy fuerte.

Wayne se acercó a ella y tomándose una confianza que a Susan le pareció demasiada le aparto un mechón, que en su movimiento de cabeza se había descolocado, de la cara. — Empezaste tú.

En solo ese gesto Wayne demostró ser suave, dulce y delicado. Todo lo contrario a como había sido su relación hasta ahora.

Susan suspiró, estaba comenzando a sentirse muy cansada. — Gracias. — Prudentemente estiró la mano hacia su compañero.

Wayne sonrió y estiró la suya dándole un fuerte y consistente apretón de manos. — Cuando lo necesites pelirroja.

Susan puso los ojos en blanco, no le gustaba que se dirigieran a ella como pelirroja, estaba claro que Wayne Hopkins, pasase lo que pasase, seguiriá tocándole las narices para toda la eternidad. Aunque sinceramente ya no le desagradaba tanto la idea.


	25. Zacharias Smith

En esos momentos, cuando Hogwarts está a punto de ser arrasada hasta los cimientos y hay una única vía de escape, la regla número de Zacharias Smith es "_Sálvese quién pueda_". Así que, que se quiten los enanos de primero del medio, quiere llegar lo antes posible a la salida y poner rumbo a las antípodas en cuanto pueda.

Pero un grupo de Slytherin están taponando la salida, incluso a la hora de fugarse son todos un incordio, y como Zach está hasta las narices de no poder salir del campo de batalla que es la escuela ahora mismo se cuela entre un grupo de aterrorizados alumnos de segundo dispuesto a gritarle cuatro cosas a Millicent "_colapsa-salidas-de-emergencia_" Bulstrode.

— ¿Qué cojones estás haciendo Bulstrode? Los hay que queremos salir de aquí en cuanto antes.

Le lanza una de esas miradas asesinas que Zach está tan acostumbrado a ver en las chicas y prácticamente le grita. — Estamos esperando a Tracey, no nos vamos a ir sin ella.

Zach compone una mueca, obviamente hasta en momentos como ese Davis tiene que dar la nota.

— No vamos a esperar a nadie Millicent, te lo he dicho. — exclama bastante cabreada Parkinson. — Aquí no nos quedaremos, seremos los primeros en caer no nos quieren ni en un bando ni en el otro. Tenemos que irnos inmediatamente.

Su compañera niega — ¡La matarán! — El estomago de Zach se revuelve. — Blaise —Zabini es ahora quién tiene que escuchar las suplicas de la chica. — No me puedo creer que estés de acuerdo con ella, Malfoy también sigue ahí, es tu amigo. — Acaba susurrando histérica.

— En el momento en el que Draco tomo ciertas decisiones dejo de ser amigo mío — La empuja. — Muévete, Smith y el resto también quieren irse.

— ¡Pero Tracey…!

— Vamos a ver Millicent, Tracey venía con nosotros, pudo entrar en la Sala al mismo tiempo y no hizo, decidió quedarse atrás y luchar ¿Es que no te enteras? Se quiso quedar ¡Va a cavar su propia tumba! Y yo no pienso hacerle compañía. — Logra hacerla pasar por el hueco que lleva a Cabeza de Puerco. — Todo tuyo Smith. — Le dice antes de seguir a la chica y dejar la salida libre.

Zach se queda inmóvil en el sito, incapaz de cruzar la salida y dejar de preocuparse por la guerra. La estúpida de Davis sigue ahí dentro y algo en su interior le dice que no puede dejarla ahí sola ¡Maldita sea! Si no fuera tan jodidamente guapa y no le hubiera salvado el culo de los Carrow ese curso y con Umbridge en quinto, no estaría cometiendo la locura de ir a buscarla.

De modo que da media vuelta. Pero Parkinson que aun no ha cruzado le agarra de la manga de la túnica. — ¿Estás chalado Smith? Creía que le tenías cierto apego a tu vida.

— Suéltame Parkinson.

— ¡Eres un imbécil! Vas a arriesgar tu vida por ella ¡Davis es una traidora! Lo supe en el momento en que decidió dejar de ayudar a los Carrow y protegeros al resto de ellos… Total sus esfuerzos habrán sido en vano, os matarán a los dos.

Zach se suelta del agarre de Pansy y echa a correr en dirección contraria, si pudiera se daría de patadas en el culo, hace tiempo que aprendió que solo debía preocuparse de si mismo, así que ¿Qué diantres estaba haciendo?

No le resulta difícil encontrarla, lo cuál es una suerte, al parecer Zabini tenía razón y se quedo afuera de la Sala de los Menesteres, quizás solo se replanteaba el entrar o no, porque mucho no es que se haya movido.

— ¡Davis!

Tracey se gira hacia él sobre saltada. — Smith, la salida es por allí. — le señala el lugar por el que ha llegado.

Zach rueda los ojos. — Lo sé llego de ahí.

— ¿Entonces?

— Vengo a por ti.

La chica casi estalla en carcajadas. — ¿Tú? ¿Preocupándote por alguien? No me hagas reír.

— Mira si llego a saber que te ibas a poner en este plan no vengo y me lar… — No acaba la frase, descubre a un mortífago apuntando a la espalda de la chica. La aparta a la vez que grita. — ¡Desmaius! — En el blanco, al final las clases clandestinas de Potter sirven para algo.

Tracey se levanta respirando entrecortadamente. — Gracias.

— Vámonos de aquí Davis, nos van a matar.

— ¡No! Tengo que quedarme, ellos. — Señala al mortifago que acaba de aturdir. — Son mi gente. — Zach la mira con horror. — Pero les odio, así que tengo que ayudar a derrotarles para compensar todo el daño que hemos hecho.

— No eres como ellos. — Dice tranquilo al comprender por donde van los tiros de Tracey.

— Yo creía en la supremacía de la sangre, yo insulte a miles de hijos de muggles llamándoles sangre sucia, y los Carrow me obligaron a torturar a Bones a pesar de que me negaba entre miles de cosas más ¡Por Merlín tengo que hacerlo!

A Zach le comienza a palpitar la vena, es estupendo a parte de ser una suicida Davis tiene complejo de heroína trágica, como alguno que se le viene a la mente. — Pues no es que estés luchando mucho precisamente.

— No sabía por donde empezar.

— Davis no creo que seas mucha ayuda, en realidad te veo más como un estorbo.

La chica le mira con el ceño fruncido. — Si esa es tú manera de decirme que te gusto, vas de culo.

Zach estalla. — ¡Mi manera de decirte que me gustas es arriesgar mi pellejo en venir a buscarte, salvarte de un mortifago cabrón, y replantearme quedarme aquí a luchar contigo a sabiendas de que me pueden matar en cualquier momento, y que probablemente ¡Lo hagan! Así que no me jodas Tracey.

— En verdad es lo más bonito que un chico ha hecho nunca por mí, pero eso no quita que seas un gilipollas.

— No negué que lo fuera. Pero ahora no es el momento Tracey así que hazme el favor de venir conmigo a Cabeza de Puerco, sabes de sobra que ninguno de los dos pinta nada aquí.

A regañadientes Tracey acepta y se va con él a la improvisada salida que se ha creado en la Sala de los Menesteres.

Zach la obliga a apurar el paso quiere irse de una maldita vez, y le importa una mierda que le llamen cobarde sabe que no aporta nada quedándose, obvio que quiere que ganen los buenos y le suplica a Merlín por las vidas de sus compañeros de Casa pero ahora mismo su prioridad es él, bueno y Tracey.

Ya en Cabeza de Puerco Zach respira semi-tranquilo.

— Tendremos que desaparecernos. — Le dice Tracey. — ¿Se te ocurre algún lugar? — A Zach no se le pasa por alto el hecho de que Tracey pretende que se vayan juntos y eso le reconforta por dentro.

— Podemos ir a Londres y luego ya allí improvisar. — La chica asiente y él le tiende el brazo para poder desaparecerse sin embargo parece ser que quiere añadir algo más.

— Eres una rata, un cobarde, un presumido y un quejica. Pero aun así tú también me gustas. — Zach la mira sin saber que hacer. —Lo digo así como dato a tener en cuenta.

— Es bueno saberlo. — Su estomago ha pegado el vuelco más grande de su vida. — ¿A Londres?

Tracey le echa una última mirada al castillo antes de responder. — A Londres.


	26. Daphne Greengrass

Daphne intenta alisarse su falda negra mientras se pregunta por billonésima vez que demonios hace ahí. Adrian Pucey no le gusta, no le gustaba cuando fueron juntos al baile de Navidad en Hogwarts, no le gustaba cuando éste iba con ella a Hosgmade, no le gustaba cuando insistía en ayudarla con los deberes de pociones, así que, ¿Qué diminuta y estúpida parte de su cerebro creyó que le gustaría una vez terminada la guerra y la escuela?

No tendría que haberle mandado aquellas lechuzas, quedar con él era un error, darle esperanzas era un error, permitirle que besara sus labios era otro error. No dejaba de cometer locuras.

Y todo con el único propósito de olvidar a Nott. Al cabrón apuesto de Theodore Nott.

Quién tras la guerra no se había dignado a contactar con ella de ningún modo. Se había dedicado a ignorarla, si coincidían en algún lugar la saludaba educadamente y después se iba, si ella pretendía acercarse, él la rehuía…

Está cansada, cabreada y dolida. Después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos, tantos momentos, besos fugaces, suspiros a escondidas y varios te quiero (por su parte claro, Nott no era de la clase de persona que no decía algo así), el chico decidía de la noche a la mañana (Más bien de la guerra a al fin de la batalla) borrarla de su vida de un plumazo.

¡Está hecha una furia! ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer una cosa así sin tan siquiera comentarle algo al respeto? Un "Eh Greengrass creo que deberíamos dejar de vernos" hubiera sido lo adecuado, incluso hubiera admitido el típico "No eres tú soy yo" pero el muy cobarde ni eso le había dado ¡Ni una simple excusa por Salazar!

Gruñó todo ese asunto la ponía de un humor de perros.

Adrian se tomó su gruñido como una respuesta al monólogo que estaba realizando y rápidamente intento defenderse, aunque Daphne no sabía de que le estaba hablando. — No me malinterpretes querida. — Daphne resopló, sabía que Adrian estaba totalmente colado por ella y no le gustaba utilizarle de aquella manera, pero su manía de referirse a ella con algún que otro término cariñoso lograba sacarla de quicio. Y Adrian no merecía eso, en realidad no merecía nada de lo que Daphne le hacia soportar. Era una Slytherin de la que su ex compañera Pansy Parkinson se sentiría orgullosa, dicho pensamiento logró asquearla y continuó atendiendo a su interlocutor. — No estoy diciendo que tu hermana sea estúpida. — ¿Estaba hablándole de Astoria? — Es sólo que ese asunto del noviazgo con Malfoy no demuestra que este siendo muy inteligente. — Obviamente, el tema estrella de la temporada, el compromiso Malfoy-Greengrass. Daphne estaba harta de tener esa conversación una y otra vez con medio mundo mágico, y eso que ella al principio era la enemiga número uno de esa unión su animadversión por Draco Malfoy no era ningún secreto. Pero si Astoria quería a ese imbécil y pretendía casarse con él nadie tenia derecho a meterse en aquel asunto, su hermana quería a Malfoy y él le había demostrado que quería a Astoria así que no había más que hablar, la dichosa boda se celebraría y nadie tenía que decir ni una palabra más, ni siquiera Pucey.

— Por supuesto que no estás diciendo eso, querido. — El retintín que puso en la última palabra hizo que Adrian frunciera el ceño, el tipo no era tonto sabía que la relación que mantenía últimamente estaba siendo un completo desastre, era obvio que esperaba que la tormenta estallase pronto aunque él pretendía salir con vida y con la chica de ella. Iluso. — El asunto es que me importa una mierda lo que tengas que opinar sobre el tema. Es la vida de mi hermana y hará con ella lo que le dé la gana. — Se levantó bruscamente de la mesa del restaurante, provocando que lo demás clientes se fijaran en ella.

Adrian intentó que se sentará de nuevo fallando estrepitosamente, Daphne iba a irse de allí enseguida, estaba teniendo un ataque de valor y tenía que irse para cometer cierta estupidez, pero antes... — Adrian. — el chico la miró, esperanzado. Pues iba listo. — Hemos terminado, lo lamento.

Y sin nada más que añadir se desapareció del lugar, apareciéndose al segundo en una puerta color morado de un apartamento del barrio mágico londinense. Llamó a la puerta, su hermana la abrió sorprendía de verla allí. — ¿Qué haces aquí Daphne?

Ella ignoró su pregunta y buscó a Malfoy por todo el lugar, encontrándole en el salón bebiendo té, el chico se sorprendió de verla e iba a abrir la boca para decirle algo, pero no le dejó. — Llámale. — señalo la chimenea. — Y haz que venga.

Su hermana y su cuñado no necesitaron explicación alguna, compartiendo una mirada con Astoria, Draco Malfoy usó la red flú para comunicarse con Theodore Nott y pedirle que se presentase en su casa inmediatamente, que era de vital importancia.

Nott no se hizo esperar y apareció al instante frente a ellos. Al descubrir a Daphne entre los presentes hizo ademán de marcharse pero ella le apuntó decidida con su varita. — Ni se te ocurra.

Astoria se mordió el labio con fuerza y se acercó a Draco, sabía de sobra como se las gastaba su hermana. — Draco, me apetece mucho ir a tomar algo al Caldero Chorreante ¿Vamos? — Su novio la miró como si estuviera loca, no iba a dejar a esos dos solos en su casa, pero finalmente acepto.

— No destrocéis nada. — Les dijo antes de cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

Nott resignado se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el sillón ocupado antes por Draco. — ¿Vas a dejar de apuntarme Daphne?

Ella no bajo la varita. — ¿Ahora me hablas?

Theodore hizo una mueca extraña. — ¿Sabe tu novio lo que estás haciendo?

— Adrian ya no es mi novio. — Decidió aclarar ella. — Pero eso no es relevante. Me debes una explicación Nott.

Theodore se levantó y comenzó a pasear por el salón. — Curioso lo de tu hermana y Draco ¿no crees? Quién lo diría en nuestros tiempos de Hogwarts.

— Deja de irte por las ramas.

— Me preguntó como se lo habrá tomado Parkinson.

— Quiero que me des una jodida explicación ahora.

— ¡Menudo vocabulario! Seguro que quemó la invitación de boda.

— ¡MALDITA SEA NOTT! — Le chilló. — DEJA DE IGNORAR LO QUE TE DIGO.

Theodore se acercó a ella y le quito la varita con insultante facilidad, puso sus manos en sus hombros acariciando la tela de su blusa amarilla. — Para mí no poder estar contigo y verte con ese pretencioso de Pucey ha sido horrible ¿sabes? No hace falta que ahora te dé por gritarme.

Le entró la risa. — Sí, claro — aparto sus manos de un manotazo. — Por eso has sido un completo capullo conmigo ¿no?

El chico frunció el ceño. — Pensé que comprenderías mis intenciones. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué después de la guerra, los juicios y demás parafernalia fuésemos una parejita feliz? ¡Por Merlín Daphne! Siempre has sido muy lista. Si me vieran contigo, no nos dejarían en paz, haría tu vida un infierno. Todo lo que han tenido, tienen y tendrán que soportar Draco y Astoria no sería nada comparado con lo que nos harían pasar a nosotros. Te recuerdo que a mí si que me juzgaron por asesinato.

Daphne se estremeció, recordaba el juicio perfectamente.

— ¿Así que ha sido por eso? — Preguntó a media voz. — Es una decisión demasiado noble para ti Theodore Nott, no te creo.

— Te demostraré que es cierto. — Musitó antes de acercarse a ella y besar su cuello, como antaño. — Te he echado tantísimo de menos Daphne tanto.

Suspiró, ella si que le había echado de menos. — Podríamos haber aguantado Theodore, las palabras de la gente, sus actos, sus opiniones. No abrían podido conmigo, con nosotros. — Pasó las manos por su espalda, no podía creerse que estuviera de nuevo entre sus brazos.

— No quería hundirte en la mierda conmigo. — Dijo mientras la empujaba contra el sofá de su amigo.

Daphne tiró de él, y cayó encima de ella. Gimió al volver a sentir aquel conocido peso sobre si. — Me hubiera hundido gustosa.

Y al fin sus lenguas volvieron a encontrarse, sus dientes mordían todo aquello que tenían a su paso y sus manos se movían raudas y veloces procurando borrar cualquier huella dactilar que se hubiera atrevido a quedarse impresa en la piel del otro.

— No vuelvas a hacerme algo así. — Rogó ella entre besos.

— Jamás. — prometió él. Inspiro sobre su cuello con fuerza y dejó de moverse durante unos instantes.

Daphne le abrazo con fuerza. — Te quiero. A Adrian no le quise, a ti no deje de quererte — Le dijo.

Theodore besó su clavícula, Daphne estaba acostumbrada a declararle su amor al chico y no recibir respuesta alguna. Fue la tónica de su relación en la escuela. Por lo tanto no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando el chico se incorporo y fijando sus ojos oscuros en los suyos claros susurró. — Yo también. Nunca dejaré de hacerlo.


	27. Wayne Hopkins

No estaba muy seguro de que estaba a punto de hacer. Wayne no era un Ravenclaw, lógico y paciente que regía sus acciones por lo más sensato o inteligente. Tampoco era un Gryffindor que se lanzaba a la aventura sin pesar en las consecuencias. Y por supuesto no era un Slytherin, pobre de quién se atreviera a nombrar a esas serpientes en su presencia. Durante la batalla de Hogwarts ya tuvo que verse las caras con algunas de ellas y aquello no hizo más que contribuir con su desprecio hacia los pupilos de Salazar Slytherin.

Él era un Huffelpuff. Y los tejones como él eran muy dados a dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos. Lo cuál acaba metiéndoles en más de un lío. Pero Wayne aparte de Huffelpuff era cabezota así que ya podría resucitar en aquel momento el mismísimo Lord Voldemort, que él seguiría plantado en aquel porche.

El problema era que estaba tan paralizado que era un incapaz de llamar a la puerta de la casa. ¿Y si lo que se encontraba en esa casa no era para nada lo que esperaba? ¿Y sí ella no quería verle? ¿Y sí ni siquiera estaba allí? ¿Y sí la guerra la había dejado tan tocada que ni le recordaba? ¿Y si todos estaban igual que él y nadie sabía a donde había ido a parar?

Demasiados "Y sí".

Al fin de cuentas ni se había molestado en averiguar si la chica se encontraba en aquella casa. Supuso que podría estar ahí, pero también podría estar en la casa de los Finch-Fletchley. En definitiva podría haber cruzado todo el país para nada.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que apenas se dio cuenta de que la entrada de la casa se había abierto, un hombre de unos aproximados cincuenta años estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta observándole de brazos cruzados. Tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos oscuros, varias arrugas surcaban su frente y tenía su varita guardada en el cinturón. Wayne dio un respingo al descubrirle.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo joven? — preguntó el hombre.

Wayne se removió incómodo, había ido ahí para algo ¿no? Tomó aire y respondió. — ¿Es está la casa de los Abbott? — El hombre asintió. — Menos mal, verá mi nombre es Wayne Hopkins iba en clase de su hija…

El hombre deshizo su posición y sin prestarle mucha atención se giró hacia la casa y gritó a viva voz. — ¡HANNAH, AQUÍ HAY UN CHICO QUE QUIERE VERTE!

— No, no. — dijo Wayne rojo como un tomate. — No quiero ver a Hannah vengo a …

Pero el hombre volvió a ignorarlo de nuevo mientras entraba en la casa. Wayne maldijo por lo bajo, solo quería saber si ella estaba allí no era necesario que medio mundo mágico se enterase. Escuchó los apurados pasos de Hannah bajar por las escaleras, en cuanto la chica llego al porche la sonrisa que adornaba su cara desapareció de golpe siendo sustituida por una mueca de decepción. Wayne se sintió ofendido.

— Vaya. — Comentó molesto. — Lamento no ser Longbottom pero tampoco es como para ponerse así.

Hannah rodó los ojos. — Eres casi tan agradable como Zacharias. — Wayne guardo las manos en sus bolsillos, Zacharias Smith no era ni de lejos tan encantador como él, — Me sorprende verte aquí, nada más. Obviamente si mi padre me llama diciéndome que hay un chico que quiere verme es natural que piense en Neville, sinceramente tu nombre sería de los últimos que acudiría a mi cabeza.

Wayne bufó. Menuda manera de darle la bienvenida a su casa, o alegrarse al comporbar que la batalla no se había cobrado su vida. — Me alegra ver que la guerra no te ha dejado inválida o algo por el estilo.

Hannah negó con la cabeza. — A ti veo que no te volvió menos capullo.

— No. — corroboró él. — Pero me dejo una bonita cicatriz que va desde mi muslo. — Se palpo la zona por encima del pantalón. — Hasta la nuez. — Señalo con un dedo su cuello. Hannah cerró los ojos ligeramente para poder apreciar la poca piel de su cuello que dejaba ver el jersey. — Tengo la teoría de que pretendía partirme en dos o algo así, pero soy duro de pelar.

— ¿Quién fue?

Wayne sonrió de medio lado, nunca olvidaría el nombre de su agresor, pero tampoco olvidaría como murió posteriormente aplastado por una pared, mientras él se desangraba en el suelo, al menos hasta que Ernie logró controlarle la herida. Justcia poética. — Jugdson.

— ¿Ha sido juzgado?

Wayne negó con la cabeza. — No se puede condenar a un cadáver.

Hannah se estremeció. — Supongo que el objetivo de tu visita no es venir a ver que bien parada he salido de la batalla, así que dime ¿Qué quieres?

El chico cambio el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro, había llegado el momento. — Estoy buscando a Bones. Al no quedarle ningún familiar con vida, me imaginaba que se abría instalado aquí contigo ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

Su compañera le observo de arriba abajo, Wayne no sabía si evaluándole o buscando algo en concreto, los ojos de la chica se pararon en los suyos y levantado ligeramente las cejas le respondió. — Sí, está aquí.

Wayne no quería sonar demasiado ansioso. — ¿Puedo verla? — Fallo estrepitosamente.

Hannah sonrió pero al menos tuvo el detalle de no reírse.

— Sube las escaleras, la primera puerta que veas a la izquierda.

Wayne cabeceo y entrando por fin en la casa subió las escaleras. Encontró la puerta al instante y olvidándose de llamar la abrió de par en par. No se dio cuenta de que podría haber descubierto a Susan en una situación comprometida, como en ropa interior.

Pero no tuvo esa suerte, la chica solo estaba sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana, mirando hacia él. No parecía muy sorprendida de verle.

De repente Wayne se sintió muy estúpido, quiso dar media vuelta e irse por donde había venido, pero Susan no le dejó. — Cierra la puerta y ven.

Wayne obedeció en lo primero pero no en lo segundo. Susan se hizo un ovillo.

— Te he dicho que vengas, no voy a morderte.

Esta vez le hizo caso y se sentó a los pies de la cama, quedando frente a la pelirroja.

— Te he visto llegar. — Dijo y Wayne se sintió avergonzado al instante, seguro que habría visto su indecisión en el porche. — No esperaba verte por aquí.

Tomo aire. — Quería saber que había sido de ti, nada más. — Una voz en su mente, voz que se parecía sospechosamente a la de Hannah, gritó con todas sus fuerzas algo así como "¡Mentira!" — Después de lo de los Carrow no supe que te paso.

Susan cerró los ojos con fuerza y se acurrucó contra la ventana aún más. Wayne recuerda perfectamente ese momento, como si fuera ayer.

Los Carrow habían logrado escapar de la torre de Ravenclaw en la mitad de la batalla, y se habían unido a sus compañeros sembrando aun más caos en el castillo. Susan, se había encontrado con ellos. Ahora no era su alumna y ya no les guardaba ningún miedo así que no dudo en sacar su varita y pelar contra ellos, estaba dispuesta a vengar a su familia. La chica tenía la teoría de que los hermanos habían tenido algo que ver en la muerte de sus padres.

No se le estaba dando tan mal el duelo. Había logrado desarmar a Amycus y tenía a Alecto bajo la punta de su varita a punto de correr la misma suerte. Sin embargo su antigua profesora era una zorra y decidió provocar más a Susan compartiendo con ella la manera en que su madre había gritado cuando había ido a por ella.

Y de pronto todo fue demasiado deprisa, Susan alzó la varita y comenzó a decir el conjuro. A Wayne solo le bastó con oír el Avada para lanzarse contra su compañera e impedir que se convirtiera en un asesina. Al segundo llegó la profesora Vector que se llevó a los mortífagos hacia las mazmorras.

Susan enloqueció enseguida y comenzó a darle puñetazos. Wayne intentó calmarla pero en uno de los múltiples movimientos de la chica ésta le dio una patada en sus partes nobles, logrando escapar de su agarre.

— Siento mucho haber reaccionado así contra ti. — Le dijo. — Agradezco mucho que impidieras que cometiera una locura.

Wayne asintió. — Aunque yo en tu lugar quizás hubiera terminado de pronunciar la maldición.

Susan clavó sus ojos en sus zapatillas.

— Jamás voy a lograr entenderte.

Wayne se encogió de hombros y se sentó al lado de la chica. — Soy un chico muy complicado.

— A veces te odio. — Confesó Susan— Y sin embargo otras… — calló abochornada.

Wayne sintió como una gran calidez se instalaba en sus orejas. — Lo comprendo pelirroja. — Susan bufó, odiaba que la llamarán así. — A mí me pasa lo mismo.

La chica levanto la vista y la fijó en sus ojos, Wayne decidió romper la distancia entre ellos, Susan se humedeció los labios, él agarró delicadamente su rostro, ella cerró los ojos y de pronto el silencio que reinaba en la habitación fue roto por el grito de una emocionada Hannah.

— ¡NEVILLEEEEE!

Wayne y Susan pegaron un salto, separándose el uno del otro. Estaban muy rojos y sus respiraciones luchaban por volver a un ritmo normal. Pero aun así no pudieron evitar estallar en carcajadas cuando escucharon a Neville Longbottom quejarse en el piso de abajo.

— ¡Hannah si no me sueltas acabarás ahogándome!


	28. Anthony Goldstein

Adoraba la Navidad, era su época del año favorita.

Los regalos, los villancicos, las galletas que hacían los elfos con motivos navideños, los adornos, la nieve, el árbol y por muy cursi que sonase, el sentimiento de alegría y fraternidad que acompañaba a todos en esos días.

—Odio la Navidad. —Bueno, a casi todos.

Anthony se giró hacia la chica que había dejado escapar esa queja.

Era Lisa, que leía una carta de sus padres con el ceño fruncido.

Morag McDougal la miraba sorprendida.

—¿Cómo puedes odiar la Navidad? ¡A todo el mundo le encanta!

—Pues a mí no ¿vale? —Dijo la pelirroja ofendida, mientras recogía el resto de su correspondencia y se levantaba de su sitio, dejando su desayuno intacto. — Es una fiesta estúpida y sin sentido. —Sentenció malhumorada antes de abandonar el Gran Comedor, a paso ligero.

Anthony miró a Terry en busca de respuestas.

—¿Qué bicho le ha picado?

Su amigo se encogió de hombros.

—Ni idea, pero es bastante raro, hasta hace unos días estaba muy emocionada con las vacaciones, al parecer iba a ir a Varsovia con sus padres, a celebrar la Navidad.

—¿A Varsovia? —Preguntó Su Li, que tenía un don para meterse en conversaciones ajenas. —¡Que pasada!

—Pues me temo que ya no. —Comentó Michael mientras devoraba su desayuno. —Por lo que he podido leer por encima de su hombro…

—¡Michael no puedes leer correspondencia ajena! —Le riñó Morag.

Pero él la ignoro y siguió a lo suyo. —…El viaje a Varsovia se cancela, y Lisa tendrá que pasar las fiestas en el castillo.

—Ahora cuadra todo. —Comentó Ethan Bexley, que estaba sentado al lado del hueco vació que Lisa había dejado.

—Pobre, deberíamos hablar con ella y animarla un poco aunque sea ¿no? —Sugirió Padma Patil.

—Iré a ver qué tal se encuentra. —Respondió Morag levantándose de su sitio.

A los demás les pareció una buena idea y dejaron que la chica fuera en búsqueda de la pelirroja, después ya se encargarían ellos de animarla un poco, al fin de cuentas la Navidad en la escuela tampoco estaba tan mal. A Anthony, personalmente, le encantaba quedarse en el castillo por esas fechas.

Sin embargo Morag, falló estrepitosamente en su búsqueda de Lisa, y nadie fue capaz de encontrar donde se había escondido la chica, al menos hasta que a Anthony se le ocurrió salir a dar un vuelta por una de las zonas que menos transitaba del castillo, los pasillos cercanos a las mazmorras.

Sorprendentemente Lisa se encontraba sentada en una de las esquinas de los solitarios y húmedos pasillos, al parecer le pareció un sitio poco transitado, ideal para evitar a sus compañeros y regodearse en su desgracia.

A Anthony le pareció graciosa la forma en la que la chica estaba sentada, con la cara entre sus rodillas y su largo cabello pelirrojo tapándole la mitad de su cuerpo, sin hacer ruido, procurando no alterarla, se sentó a su lado con la espalda contra la pared y sus largas piernas estiradas.

Lisa asomo la cabeza para comprobar quién era su visitante, soltó un ruidito parecido a un bufido, pero como sus piernas amortiguaban el sonido Anthony no lo podía asegurar.

—¿Te mandan Terry o Morag? ¿No entienden que quiero estar sola?

—No—Respondió él simplemente. —Sólo estaba dando una vuelta, te he encontrado de pura casualidad.

—Seguro.

Anthony se encogió de hombros, aunque Lisa desde su posición no podía verle.

—No me creas si no quieres. Por cierto siento que tus grandes planes se hayan ido a la mierda, pero ya podrás ir a Varsovia en otro momento.

Lisa deshizo su postura y se apoyó contra la pared, al igual que él.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Michael medio leyó tu carta por encima.

—Es más cotilla que Su Li. —Se quejó ella.

—Y ya es difícil. —Añadió él.

Lisa le sonrió.

—No es el hecho de no poder ir a Varsovia lo que me molesta, es el hecho de quedarme aquí. Mis padres siempre están hasta arriba de trabajo y jamás podemos hacer nada juntos, casi todas mis Navidades la he pasado en casa de mis abuelos, mientras ellos hacían cosas. —Hizo el gesto de comillas con sus dedos. —"importantes" en el ministerio. Y por una vez que parecía que podríamos vivir las fiestas como una familia, resulta que les reclaman en sus trabajos y yo tengo que quedarme aquí.

Anthony la miró un tanto apenado, Lisa llevaba toda la vida esperando vivir un momento como ese con sus padres y ahora todo se venía abajo, no era nada justo.

—No es que odie la Navidad, como dije antes —Continúo hablando la chica. — Es que creo que nunca he conseguido disfrutarla del todo ¿Comprendes?

Anthony se llevó las manos a la cabeza en un teatrero gesto de sorpresa. — Eso es inconcebible, tenemos que arreglarlo, hablaré con los demás, estas Navidades marcaran un antes y un después en tu vida Lisa Turpin, ya lo verás, déjalo de nuestras manos.

La chica esbozó una pequeñas sonrisa. — ¿Adoras la Navidad no es cierto?

—¿Qué puede haberme delatado?

Lisa fingió que meditaba la respuesta. —No sé no sé, ¿Quizás que nos hayas despertado está mañana a toda la Torre de Ravenclaw cantando a pleno pulmón desafinados y desfasados villancicos?

Anthony se hizo el ofendido. — Oye que yo no desafino.

Ambos se rieron.

Anthony levantó la vista hacia el techo, mientras Lisa seguía riéndose, y esbozó una misteriosa sonrisa, las carcajadas de Lisa pararon de golpe y le miró de manera interrogante.

—¿Qué?

El chico hizo un gesto con la cabeza, para que ella siguiera la dirección de su mirada.

—¿En serio? —Dijo ella al descubrir que era lo que Anthony miraba con tanto interés.

—Muérdago. —Respondió él.

Lisa comenzó a tocarse el pelo, nerviosa. —Bueno podemos ignorarlo.

Anthony negó. —En la cultura muggle puede que no suceda nada si no te das el correspondiente beso bajo el muérdago, pero en la nuestra sabes de sobra lo que significa.

Lisa rosmó por lo bajo.

—¿No podemos simplemente…?

Anthony no le dejó acabar. —No.

Lisa se puso colorada. —Bueno, pues haz lo que tienes que hacer. —Dijo antes de cerrar los ojos con fuerza y hacer un gesto raro con sus labios, casi parecía un pez boqueando.

Anthony estallo en carcajadas y la chica se sonrojó aún más.

—¡Menuda cara! Tenías que verte, cualquiera diría que no has dado un beso en tu vida.

La cara de Lisa era un poema, Anthony paro de reírse.

—¿No te han besado nunca?

Lisa negó tímidamente.

Anthony abrió los ojos como platos. — ¿Nunca?

Lisa se cruzó de brazos. —No ¿algún problema?

—Ninguno. —Dijo él. —Sólo me parece chocante, en fin ¿de verdad no te han besado nunca? —Lisa le dirigió una mirada amenazadora. —Vale, vale. Es que es difícil de creer, en fin, eres lista, agradable, guapa la pregunta debería ser ¿Quién no querría besarte?

Ella volvió a sonrojarse. — Lo dices por decir.

Él negó con la cabeza. —Es increíble.

—Oye déjalo ya, que no seré la única chica del mundo a la que no haya besado nunca digo yo.

Pero Antony no respondió, simplemente tomó la cabeza de Lisa entre sus manos y acallando un grito de protesta de ella la besó. Intento ser todo lo suave y tierno que pudo, era el primer beso de Lisa y quería que fuese perfecto, nada de dientes que chocan entre sí, nada de demasiada saliva, lenguas demasiado largas o narices que buscan quitar ojos.

Cuando rompió el contacto con la chica, la observo con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, Lisa continuaba con los ojos cerrados, respiraba entrecortadamente y tenía las mejillas sonrosadas. A Anthony se le antojó la chica más guapa que había besado nunca.

Chasqueó los dedos frente a ella, intentado hacerla salir del trance en el que parecía haber entrado.

Lisa abrió los ojos y le miró un tanto desorientada.

—Sé que soy muy bueno besando. —Comentó él. —Pero tampoco es para tanto.

Lisa volvió en sí y frunciendo el ceño le dio una bofetada. Anthony se quejó inmediatamente.

—Pero bueno ¿a qué ha venido eso?

Lisa se incorporó y se colocó recta la falda del uniforme. —Eres un cretino Anthony.

Y sin aclararle más, se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de desaparecer por la esquina, Anthony la llamó.

—Lisa Turpin.

Ella se giró, aun con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Feliz Navidad!

Su gesto se suavizó y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

—Feliz Navidad a ti también Anthony.

* * *

_**Feliz Navidad también para vosotros **(y Feliz Año)_


	29. Blaise Zabini

Malfoy acababa de abandonar la Sala Común, desde que la guerra había finalizado y se les había permitido volver a Hogwarts, a continuar con sus estudios, el chico no se relacionaba mucho con los demás estudiantes. Solía permanecer todas sus horas libres encerrado en su habitación o leyendo cerca de la chimenea.

Tras el juicio al que su familia fue sometida, después de vencer Potter al Señor Tenebroso, Draco parecía cambiado, cierto era que cuando quería volvía a ser un completo capullo pero nunca en excesos, hacía todo lo posible por pasar desapercibido.

Sólo abandonaba las mazmorras para acudir a clase, había renunciado a su puesto de perfecto, evitaba a los alumnos de otras casas, ya ni mencionaba a Potter o se metía con sus amigos, no se relacionaba tanto con sus compañeros Slytherin como antes, se sentaba solo en el Gran Comedor y solía ocupar los últimos pupitres al fondo de la aulas.

Blaise no quería insistir en el tema, Draco había dejado bastante claro que, para él todo tema de conversación relacionado con los últimos cursos en Hogwarts y en especial con la guerra eran un tema prohibido, y pobre del que se atreviese si quiera a nombrar algún momento de aquella oscura época.

Por lo que no pudo evitar alzar las cejas con sorpresa al ver al chico abandonar la Sala Común aquel jueves por la tarde. Tenía que estar sucediendo algo.

Encontró rápidamente la respuesta a su pregunta al escuchar el sonoro bufido de Daphne y al ver como los ojos de Pansy, que a pesar de todo el espectáculo que había montado el día de la batalla había vuelto a la escuela, se llenaban de una profunda tristeza.

Draco solo podía haber abandonado su segura y cómoda habitación por un único asunto. Un asunto que tenía una sonrisa eterna y unos ojos tan profundos que podrías naufragar en ellos, un asunto que tenía nombre y apellidos. La pequeña Astoria Greengrass.

En qué momento la benjamina de los Grengrass y el heredero de los Malfoy se había enamorado, era desconocido por toda la comunidad mágica, el que vieron el uno en el otro también era un misterio, Blaise recordaba aun como cuando eran unos niños Astoria y Draco apenas podían permanecer en la misma habitación sin sacar las varitas para maldecirse. Pero el amor era una magia tan poderosa que nadie era capaz de entenderla, y si su hechizo había logrado alcanzar a Draco y Astoria, ellos no tenían nada que hacer al respecto.

Pansy seguía con la mirada clavada en la entrada, casi esperando a que Draco volviera a entrar en ella negando cualquier relación con Astoria y se lanzase hacia ella declarándole su amor eterno.

Era demasiado ilusa.

Blaise posó su mano en el hombro de la chica y dándole unas ligeras sacudidas logro llamar su atención.

—Supéralo ya Pansy. Lo próximo que verás aparecer por esa puerta será a Draco cogido de la mano de Astoria Greengrass, deja de hacerte esto.

Pansy se libró fácilmente de su agarre

—Quita las manos Zabini.

El chico frunció el ceño, no le gustó nada que Pansy se dirigiera a él en aquel tono cortante, y mucho menos que hubiera usado su apellido, parecía que pretendía crear una barrera entre ambos, esfumar de un solo golpe todos los secretos, sentimientos, confidencias y risas que les unían. De un tiempo a esta parte, Blaise notaba a la chica extraña con él y aquella situación estaba comenzando a cabrearle más de lo debido. Pansy parecía querer olvidarse de que eran amigos.

—Sólo me preocupo por ti. —Le dijo. —Pero sinceramente no sé ni porque me molesto.

—¿Sólo te preocupas por mí? A otra con ese cuento Blaise, ¿Crees que no sé lo que pretendes? Te olvidas de que nos conocemos desde que tenemos casi uso de razón. —Soltó una amarga risita. — Quieres meterte en mi cama, como todos. —Blaise abrió la boca de par en par. —Finges que te importo, para que yo me ilusione y crea que no eres como los demás, que eres distinto, especial. Que realmente te gusto y jamás me harías daño. Yo, que soy una estúpida en cuanto a temas del corazón se refiere, me tragaré todos tus engaños y caeré rendida a tus encantos, tú me usarás para satisfacer tus deseos más íntimos y yo no me negaré a nada porque a esas alturas ya estaré total y absolutamente enamorada de ti. Cuando te canses de mí, que será pronto, me darás la patada. Yo lloraré y te suplicaré que no me dejes, tú te reirás de mí y me dirás que nunca nada de lo que me susurrabas entre caricias o me prometías al oído era cierto y acabaré rota, hecha pedazos llorando en algún rincón del castillo. —Hizo una ligera pausa y volvió a lanzar una mirada furtiva. —Como ves me conozco las historias, lo peor es que a pesar de que sabré que eres un grandísimo cabrón mis sentimientos no desaparecerán así porque sí, y seguiré tan enamorada de ti como el primer día. Mientras tanto tú me ignoraras y comenzarás una nueva y maravillosa relación con una chica que de verdad te importa y que por supuesto te entiende casi mejor de lo que tú mismo haces. —Termino con voz de burla.

—¿Eso es lo que te ha hecho Draco? —Preguntó más alto de lo que pretendía.

Pansy clavó sus ojos azules en los suyos casi negros.

—¿Acaso no quieres cometer los mismos errores que él? — Pansy se levantó del sillón y comenzó a recoger sus cosas. — Podrías inventarte una nueva técnica de seducción, luego quedar con él y tomaros unas cervezas de mantequilla a mi salud.

—Pansy—Comenzó el chico totalmente indignado. —Yo jamás te haría algo así.

—Lo siento Blaise pero no te creo. —La chica comenzó a recoger sus cosas. —Y ahora si me disculpas tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

—Pansy espera. —Rogó, cogiéndola del brazo.

—Suéltame.

—Pansy, no te vayas, hablemos. ¿Es cierto todo lo que me has contado? ¿Draco te ha tratado así de mal?

—Suéltame—Insistió ella.

—Pansy…

—¡Déjame en paz Blaise!

Automáticamente una regordeta y fuerte mano se posó en el hombro de Blaise, ejerciendo una ligera pero contundente presión.

Blaise soltó a Pansy y se giró en búsqueda de la persona que se había atrevido a intervenir en su discusión. Palideció un poco al toparse con Greogory Goyle, mirándole con un gesto increíblemente desafiante.

Blaise tragó en seco, desde la muerte de Vincent, su estado de ánimo había logrado hacerle sombra al del Barón Sanguinario y al igual de Draco había optado por recluirse, por lo que le sorprendió soberanamente que hubiera decidido salir de su mutismo para interponerse entre él y Pansy.

—Te ha dicho que la sueltes ¿Acaso estás sordo Zabini?

Pansy sonrió ligeramente, y apoyando su delicada mano en la espalda de Goyle susurró. —Está bien Greg, no te preocupes, Blaise a veces puede resultar molesto, pero nunca llega a ser nada grave.

El chico deshizo su agarre y asintiendo a las palabras de Pansy se dio media vuelta y desapareció por donde había llegado.

Aquello era demasiado extraño.

Pansy volvió a reclamar su atención.

—Son mis asuntos Blaise ¿De acuerdo? Quizás he sido demasiado dura antes, pero no quiero que te metas.

Tras ello, la chica agitó su melena y dándole la espalda, desapareció por las escalaras del dormitorio de las chicas.

Blaise, aún estaba asimilando la conversación con su amiga cuando la voz de Daphne Greengrass interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos.

—Draco Malfoy es un grandísimo cabrón.

Blaise estaba totalmente de acuerdo con ella.

—Supongo que no te hará gracia el juego que se trae con tu hermana.

—Supones bien, Theodore insiste en que le dé un voto de confianza, pero no creo que ni lo merezca.

La puerta de la entrada a las mazmorras dio paso a una contenta y sonrojada Astoria Greengrass, Daphne apretó los dientes y respiro hondo.

Blaise sonrió siniestramente, tenía una idea y sabía que la próxima persona en entrar por esa puerta sería Draco Malfoy.

No se equivocaba, enseguida el chico dejó ver su rubia cabeza por la mazmorra.

Sin intercambiar alguna palabra con nadie, Blaise se levantó y avanzó decidido hasta su compañero, cuando estuvo a su altura Malfoy le miró interrogante.

Blaise esbozó una enorme sonrisa, y sin que ninguno de los presentes se lo esperase, le pegó un puñetazo en la nariz.

El grito de dolor del chico se mezcló con los gritos de sorpresa de sus compañeros.

Draco miraba a Blaise, sin comprender.

Él acortó la distancia entre ambos, para que sólo Draco pudiera escucharle.

—Va por Pansy.


	30. Graham Montague

La fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo, Graham se estiró cuál felino en uno de los sofás de la Sala Común y se dedico a observar como sus compañeros se movían a través de la multitud, todos tenían la misma sonrisa estampada en la cara, posiblemente estuviera borrachos. Olvidando las penas y comportandose como si la escuela aun fuera el lugar que era antes.

No le interesa lo más mínimo saber como lograron colar las bebidas alcohólicas en el castillo, pero si que se muere por ver la cara que podrá doña perfecta prefecta Gemma Farley cuando les descubra.

Aun no ha llegado a las mazmorras, así que se está perdiendo el gran espectáculo que ha generado que Slytherin al fin le gane un partido de Quidditch a Gryffindor. Graham aun se sorprende de que Snape y los Carrow permitiesen que se continuase jugando al Quiddicth, pero tras ver que permitian cualquier tipo de falta y que beneficiaban siempre que podían en los arbitrajes a su casa, no le dio más vueltas al tema y también puede que el echo de que Potter ya no esté en el equipo les haya beneficiado, pero para ellos eso no importa. Un motivo más para brindar, si Potter prefiere andar perdido por los bosques de Gran Bretaña, como comentan en la prensa, en lugar de estar amparado bajo el techo de Hogwarts ¡Allá él! Aunque pensándolo mejor si él estuviera en su pellejo, también pondría toda la posible tierra de por medio que pudiera entre él y los vasallos del hombre que quiere su cabeza.

Tan absorto en sus pensamientos se encontraba que cuando Lucian Bole le dio un par de toques en su hombro, su corazón casi se le escapa por la boca.

—¡Por Merlín! Tranquilo Montague ni que hubieras visto un Grim.

Graham no soportaba a Lucian, le parecía aun más mimado que Malfoy, y eso ya era mucho decir, así que levantándose del sofá y encarándose a su compañero, le dedico la mejor mirada intimidante que tenía y espetó.

—¿Qué?

Lucian sonrió con superioridad.

—De que humor estamos ¿eh? ¿Por qué no te tomas una copa con los demás?

—¿Qué quieres?

—Directo y borde, muy típico de ti.

—Bole, si lo que pretendes es molestarme que sepas que tu simple presencia ya cumple con esa función, no hace falta que hables.

—Farley te está buscando.

Eso si que no se lo esperaba.

—¿Cómo dices?

—¿Ahora eres sordo? Que Farley está afuera buscándote. Y sinceramente no sé porque, creí que nuestra prefecta tenía mejor gusto, pero se ve que no. Le he ofrecido mi desinteresada compañía pero me dado una patada en la pantorrilla nada más sugerirlo ¡Como una sucia muggle! Esto le hace perder puntos en mi escala de chicas más que interesante de Hogwarts.

—¿Dónde está?

Bole había fijado su vista en Pansy Parkinson que a su vez no dejaba de ponerle ojitos, en opinión de Graham patéticos y desesperados.

—¿Disculpa?

Estaba comenzando a exasperarse.

—Gemma ¿Dónde está?

—Ah sí, en el patio que está cerca del aula de Transformaciones, te acompañaría porque las probabilidades que tienes de perderte son muy amplias pero me temo que cierta señorita está reclamando mis atenciones.

Bole serpenteo entre la multitud para llegar hasta Parkinson y Graham puso rumbo hacia donde supuestamente se encontraba Gemma.

La nieve caía suavemente a su alrededor y Graham se estremeció ante el contacto de los copos en su piel, no llevaba más que el simple jersey negro con el que estaba en la Sala Común. No le costó encontrar a la chica, era la única persona que se encontraba fuera de los cálidos muros de la escuela, llevaba un largo abrigo y la bufanda de su casa envuelta alrededor de su cuello. Su pelo castaño oscuro parecía casi negro en la noche.

Se acercó sin hacer ruido hasta ella, y tomó asiento a su lado, en el frío banco de piedra en el que la joven se había instalado.

—Bole me ha dicho que me buscabas.

—No me dejaba en paz, quería consolarme. —Soltó una risa amargada. —Seguro que era eso…Le dije que te estaba esperando y que no te encontraba, más que nada para que se fuera, siempre he creído que le das un poco de miedo. —Él levanto una ceja ante ello, incrédulo. —Y funciono, pero no creí que fuera a buscarte.

Cuando la chica respondió, Graham pudo comprobar que tenía la voz tomada, como si hubiera estado llorando o gritando.

—Bueno, pues ya que estoy aquí me contarás que te pasa. No he hecho un viaje en vano para nada.

Gemma resopló cansada, pero en lugar de maldecirle como solía hacer habitualmente, apoyo su cabeza en su amplio hombro.

—Mi hermano ha sido arrestado.

Graham se puso tensó, no sabía que el hermano de su compañera estuviera en busca y captura.

—¿Por qué?

Gemma se apretó más contra él.

—Malcolm siempre ha sido un poco rebelde, al parecer le descubrieron ocultando a una antigua compañera suya, de su época en Hogwarts. Ella era una sangre sucia que no se había presentado a su vista en el ministerio.

Graham le paso indeciso su mano sobre los hombros, Gemma levantó la cabeza y fijo sus ojos en los suyos.

—Ni se te ocurra decírselo a nadie.

—Descuida. Pero ¿qué va a ser de tu hermano?

Gemma volvió a apoyar la cabeza en su hombro.

—Lo más seguro Azkaban. Me da miedo pensar lo que pueda sucederle ahí dentro con los dementores ¿Recuerdas cuando se fugó Sirius Black y Hogwarts estaba repleto de ellos? —Graham asintió, aun recordaba el intenso frío que perforaba sus pulmones cuando éstos se colaron en el expreso, y esa angustiosa sensación de que nunca más volvería a ser feliz. —Pues imagínate como debe ser sentir a esos seres apoderándose de ti, las veinticuatro horas del día a saber durante cuanto meses. Sé que lo que voy a decir a continuación puede meterme en un lío tremendo, y que si se lo cuentas a los Carrow quizás no dure ni una semana pero deseo, de verdad que lo deseo, que Potter acabe con el Señor Tenebroso. No podemos seguir viviendo así, no sólo los sangre sucia o los mestizos viven atemorizados, al Lord y a los suyos ya no les importa si eres un sangre limpia o un digno pupilo de Salazar Slytherin, ya no. Si les incordias, les molestas o simplemente no les gusta tu cara, tu nombre pasará a engordar las listas de los caídos en la guerra.

Graham se quedó en silencio, asimilando el discurso de su compañera.

Cuando era un crío y sus padres le inculcaban las grandes enseñanzas de la pureza de sangre, cuando le hablaban del gran mesías que volvería y les daría a los magos el prestigio que merecían e incluso cuando su primo le enseño orgulloso su marca tenebrosa en el brazo, Graham se moría de ganas de pertenecer a esos grandes héroes que librarían al mundo mágico de la infección que los muggles le estaban propagando.

Pero con el paso de los últimos meses, con los Carrow en el poder y las diferentes muertes que iban salpicando el día a día, su perspectiva al respecto había ido sufriendo una serie de modificaciones.

Cierto era que aun consideraba a los hijos de muggles inferiores a él, pero en más de una ocasión, sobre todo cuando tenía que presenciar alguna que otra tortura a inocentes alumnos de primero, se descubría a si mismo pensando lo mismo que Gemma.

—Jamás te acusaría frente a los Carrow, ni frente a ellos ni frente a nadie. Lo que dices es una de las escasas cosas más sensatas que he oído este último año.

Gemma se incorporo y quedo de pie frente a él.

—¿Crees que hay más Slytherins que opinan como nosotros?

Graham pensó en sus compañeros, demasiado asustados como para plantarle cara a los Carrow, demasiado despreciados por el resto de alumnos como para unirse a ellos en su lucha, demasiado arraigados a las viejas creencias…. Quizás hubiera un par como Warrington o Davis, pero ninguno más.

Negó con la cabeza, y la decepción se traslado a los cálidos ojos de Gemma.

—Bueno. —Susurro en voz baja. —Al menos te tengo a ti.

Y sin que Graham lo esperara, depositó un suave y casto beso en sus labios.

El joven parpadeo sorprendido ¿Gemma acababa de besarle?

La chica le tendió la mano, Graham se levantó aun un tanto aturdido y entrelazo sus dedos entre los de ella.

—Vamos. —Dijo Gemma. —Me parece que en nuestra Sala Común hay una fiesta clandestina, he de cumplir con mis funciones de prefecta y reventarles la fiesta a todos.

Gemma comenzó a andar pero Graham la frenó y atrayéndola para si, la beso de vuelta. Pero no un beso efímero y delicado como el que ella le había dado a él, no. Si no un beso en condiciones, de esos que te dejaban con las piernas temblorosas y sin aliento.

Cuando se separaron, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Gemma estaba sonriente y volvió a cogerle de la mano, guiándole en silencio hasta las mazmorras.

Graham tenía la certera sensación de que, después de esa noche, su vida ya no volvería a ser la misma.


	31. Hugo Weasley

La puerta del compartimento que hace apenas unos segundos compartía con Lorcan y Lysander, antes de que le abandonaran para ir a ver a sus respectivas novias, se abre de sopetón provocando que se gire sobresaltado. Es Cornelia Nott, con cara de pocos amigos, de muy pocos en realidad.

— No estoy aquí por voluntad propia. — Aclara. — Pero no iba a quedarme mirando para Lily y Lysander mientras se ponían cariñosos. — Entra en el compartimento y se sienta frente a él.

Hugo asiente, él también huiría si estuviera en la misma situación que la chica.

— Y te has sacrificado por mi prima y su amor de juventud, teniendo que soportar tu último trayecto en el expreso de vuelta a casa conmigo. Que buena amiga. — Dice dramáticamente.

— Vete a la mierda. — Le responde la chica. — Ya te he dicho que no me hace gracia.

Hugo la mira ofendido por el tono que Cornelia ha utilizado con él ¿Qué diantres pasa? ¿Pretende pasarse su último viaje en el tren de Hogwarts discutiendo con él y de morros? Un enternecedor y adorable recuerdo sin duda.

La chica saca un libro de su bolso y se pone a leer, pasando por completo de él.

Hugo bufa, de verdad no hay quien la entienda, si esta mañana insistía en que no quería pasarse su último día discutiendo con él y ahora solo había que ver en que plan se encontraba.

Un momento, se golpeó mentalmente.

Eso era, esa mañana. ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado? Vale que hubiera estado ocupado haciendo un par de cosas con Peeves para asegurarse de que en Hogwarts no se olvidasen de él tan fácilmente, pero no era motivo como para no recordar que también había empapado a la chica de jugo fétido en la sala de trofeos.

Estaría bastante cabreada con él.

Bueno, al menos no lo hizo delante de todos en la ceremonia de graduación. Que manía con tomárselo todo a la tremenda tenía Nott. — ¿Estás enfadada por lo de esta mañana?

Por respuesta la chica baja el libro y le lanza una mirada asesina, Hugo intenta contener una risita sin éxito lo que provoca que el cabreo de Cornelia aumente y le tire su libro a la cabeza, dándole de lleno.

— Muy maduro Nott. — Se queja él mientras se acaricia la zona afectada.

— ¿Tú vas a hablarme de madurez? ¿Después de lo de está mañana? — Responde ella, empeñada en seguir con el tema.

Hugo se encoge de hombros.

— Era una pequeñita e inocente broma de despedida, tampoco te pongas así.

— ¿Broma de despedida? No tuvo ninguna gracia, era nauseabundo.

— Podría haber sido peor, no te quejes.

Cornelia resopla, sube los pies al asiento y apoya su cabeza sobre las rodillas, el sonido de su voz suena amortiguado. — ¿Por qué?

Hugo no comprende.

Cornelia especifica más. — ¿Por qué siempre yo? ¿Qué te he hecho?

El chico chasquea la lengua. — No me pidas que recuerde porque nos llevamos como nos llevamos Nott ya son muchos años. Y tampoco me eches a mí toda la culpa, tú también te has lucido conmigo en numerosas ocasiones.

Cornelia levanta la cabeza y mira a Hugo fijamente. — No es comparable.

Hugo discrepa totalmente, pero pasa de seguir discutiendo. — Como quieras.

El silencio se forma en el compartimento mientras él mira por la ventana y Cornelia vuelve a enterrar la cabeza en sus piernas.

Que no es comparable, piensa malhumorado Hugo, obviamente sus métodos y los de la chica son muy distintos pero a pesar de ello Cornelia le ha hecho el mismo daño que él a ella, o incluso más. Él gasta bromas para molestarla pero Cornelia cuando usa las palabras para defenderse no lo hace con intención de molestarle si no con intención de herirle.

Aparta la vista del cristal y observa a la chica abrazada a si misma ¿Qué estará pensando? Nunca ha sido capaz de comprender a Cornelia Nott. Y eso le frustra bastante.

Supongo que ninguno de los dos ha sido el bueno en esta historia. — Musita levantando la cabeza y topándose de bruces con la mirada de Hugo.

— Supones bien. — Le responde sonriente dando por zanjada la discusión. Cornelia le devuelve la sonrisa.

— ¿Podrías devolverme mi libro?

Hugo baja la vista hacia el tomo que sujeta con sus manos y su sonrisa cambia a otra más burlesca. — No me lo hubieras tirado. Que comportamiento tan indigno para una Nott.

Ella bufa. — No seas niño y devuélvemelo.

Hugo niega y lo esconde a su espalda. — Si lo quieres ven a buscarlo.

Y en menos de lo que se tarda en decir Snitch, Cornelia se lanza encima de él haciéndole cosquillas, dispuesta a recuperar su libro, pero Hugo es más ágil y más fuerte que ella por lo que enseguida la inmoviliza dejándola a su merced. — La lucha cuerpo a cuerpo no es lo tuyo.

Cornelia intenta pegarle en el hombro, falla. — Venga, dámelo.

A Hugo la situación le resulta de lo más cómica. — Ni hablar.

La chica se revuelve. — Esto es ridículo Weasley, quiero mi libro.

Hugo niega con la cabeza. — Gánatelo.

Cornelia fija sus ojos oscuros en los suyos claros y se muerde el labio. "¿Gánatelo?" se dice mentalmente Hugo mientras repara en las múltiples pestañas de su compañera "¿A que ha venido eso?".

Están cerca, muy cerca y aunque Hugo no lo quiera ni pensar, que en realidad si lo piensa lo que pasa es que se niega a reconocérselo a sí mismo, todo apunta a que ahora solo puede suceder una cosa.

Olvidándose de que detesta a la chica con cada fibra de su ser y haciendo acopio de todo el valor del que se supone que los Gryffindor presumen se acerca a ella dispuesto a romper el escaso espacio que les separa, reteniéndola con fuerza por si decide escaparse pero Cornelia no sé mueve ni un milímetro, es más Hugo juraría que hasta se ha pegado más a él.

Está a punto de besarla. No, de besarla no, de besarse. Que Nott también esta poniendo de su parte. Como siempre.

Pero la puerta del compartimento vuelve a abrirse dando paso a Lorcan Scamander.

Cornelia se tira al suelo o Hugo la deja caer, no está seguro, antes de que el gemelo abra la puerta del todo y pueda verles.

Lorcan les mira y sacude la cabeza, Cornelia se levanta coge su libro y vuelve a su asiento como si nada. Hugo parpadea un par de veces confuso.

Lorcan se sienta a su lado. — Es que ni el último día dejáis de pelearos.

Hugo mira a Cornelia que se ha escondido detrás de su libro con claras intenciones de ignorarles y olvidar lo que casi llega a suceder entre ambos. — No Lorcan, ni el último día. Pero esta vez ha sido culpa de Nott, es su manera de decirme que me echará de menos.

La chica resopla tras el libro pero no hace ningún comentario y Hugo sonríe acomodándose en el asiento, ya se preocupara de Nott luego, ahora solo quiere disfrutar de las vistas y de su último viaje en el tren.

* * *

**N.A: Cornelia Nott es una OC que me saque de la manga para "_En el despacho de McGonagall_" y "_Este es nuestro momento_". (En el último se habla del incidente por el que Cornelia está enfadada) (Y sí, podéis tomarlo como publicidad gratuita jaja)**


	32. Lisa Turpin

Lisa, caminaba temblando como nunca antes en su vida, rumbo al Gran Comedor, Hannah Abbott iba tras ella. Zacharias Smith les llegó con la noticia. Alguien había entrado en el despacho de Alecto Carrow y había prendido fuego a sus cosas. La mujer estaba completamente desquiciada y mando reunir a todos los alumnos inmediatamente en el Gran Comedor, para que presenciaran el castigo a los culpables y aprendieran la lección. Lisa tenía un mal presentimiento. No había visto a Anthony en toda la mañana.

Llegaron al Gran Comedor y tomaron asiento en sus respectivas mesas, buscó a Anthony entre los alumnos que llegaban al lugar y los sentados en la mesa, no lo encontró. No había ni rastro de Michael tampoco y Terry también parecía preocupado.

La puerta, que estaba tras la mesa de los profesores, se abrió de golpe. Los hermanos Carrow entraron por ella, seguidos de Neville Longbottom, Ernie Macmillan, Seamus Finnigan, Michael y Anthony. Estaban hechos una pena, era obvio que los Carrow ya se habían ensañado con ellos. A Lisa se le olvido como respirar.

Alecto Carrow, comenzó a narrar encolerizada lo sucedido. Parecía ser que anoche un par de alumnos se colaron en su despacho y decidieron prenderle fuego a sus cosas. Para desviar la atención de aquella parte del castillo Michael, se había encargado de armar un poco de ruido en las cocinas, llamando la atención de Amycus.

Ernie y el cabeza hueca de Anthony eran los perfectos que estaban haciendo la ronda en aquel momento. Según la profesora, conocían perfectamente el plan y fueron los encargados de permitirles el paso hasta los despachos a Seamus y Neville.

Su mano, voló rápidamente hacia la Terry, por debajo de mesa.

Tras terminar su relato y un pequeño discurso sobre los traidores a la sangre como ellos, la profesora llamó a Crabbe y Goyle, que bastante sonrientes se colocaron a la par que los alumnos detenidos, varitas en alto.

Amycus y Alecto también sacaron las suyas y a la señal del primero, los cuatro lanzaron fuertes maldiciones cruciatus.

Lisa dio un respingo en su mesa y automáticamente Terry le dio un fuerte apretón, intentando calmarla.

Quería arrancarse los oídos, no soportaba los gritos y chillidos de dolor de los cuatro chicos. Especialmente los de Anthony, que se clavaban en su alma como cuchillos.

Inmediatamente, la profesora McGonagall irrumpió en el lugar junto a Flitwick. Ambos tenían muecas de horror en el rostro.

—Alecto. — Llamó la profesora de transformaciones. — Suelten a eso alumnos, ahora mismo.

Las maldiciones cesaron, pero Alecto le dirigió una mirada de desprecio a la jefa de la casa Gryffindor, no prometía nada bueno.

—Minerva. — Dijo, no sin cierto retintín. — Estos alumnos han infringido las normas y están recibiendo el castigo correspondiente, te agradecería que no intervinieras.

—¡Usar imperdonables en los alumnos de esa manera! — Exclamó escandalizado el profesor Flitwick. — ¡Está prohibido!

Amycus rio acompañado de Crabbe y Goyle.

—Me parece que te confundes Filius. Quizás, cuando el demente de Dumbledore estaba vivo castigabais a los alumnos revoltosos de una manera distinta, pero los tiempos han cambiado. Y ahora el director es otro.

—Pero os deje muy claro que había ciertos límites. — Respondió Severus Snape, que había llegado al lugar, sin que nadie se diera cuenta. — Soltar a esos estudiantes, Amycus.

Alecto iba a protestar.

—He dicho que los soltéis.

Lisa odiaba a Snape, había permitido que Hogwarts se convirtiera en el oscuro lugar que era, había matado a Dumbledore y por si fuera poco era un mortífago, orgulloso de serlo. Pero en aquel momento no pudo más que sentir una enorme gratitud hacia el Director.

—Hopkins, Cornfoot, Creevey y Peakes. — Nombró el antiguo profesor de pociones. — Lleven a sus compañeros a la enfermería.

Los chicos se levantaron al instante y ayudaron a los heridos a levantarse.

El Director se dirigió al resto de los alumnos. — Y los demás vuelvan a su clases con normalidad, no quiero ningún altercado. El próximo alumno que se salte las normas pasará directamente de los profesores Carrow a mí ¿Entendido?

Se dio la vuelta y se marchó por donde había llegado, agitando su capa al marcharse.

Lisa pudo apreciar como el Jefe de su Casa movía los labios y componía la palabra "Traidor" con ellos, mientras observaba marcharse a Snape.

**·**

A media noche, Lisa consigue colarse en la enfermería con la ayuda de Susan Bones, quién ya ha colado con anterioridad esa misma noche a Hannah.

Lisa es silenciosa y rápida, sabe que tiene los segundos contados para poder ver a Anthony.

El chico duerme en la cama contigua a la de Michael, observa como su pecho sube y baja tranquilamente y se relaja. ¡Por Merlín como era así de estúpido!

—Eres imbécil. — Le susurra intentando no despertar a nadie. — Sólo a ti se te ocurre formar parte de un plan tan suicida. Me prometiste que ibas a dejar te meterte en líos. ¿Sabes lo mal que lo pase viendo como esos hijos de puta te torturaban? — Sollozó. — Eres un cretino Anthony ¿Por qué diablos no piensas en las personas que te quieren antes de ponerte a hacer locuras?

—¿Estás intentado decirme que me quieres, Lisa Turpin? — Le preguntó el chico sin abrir los ojos.

—¿Estabas despierto? — Preguntó Lisa, avergonzada.

—Desde que Abbott vino a ver a Macmillan y a Longbottom. Me dijo que vendrías. Pero no ignores mi pregunta. — Abrió los ojos. — ¿Me quieres?

El color de su pelo comenzaba a hacer juego con su cara. No estaba entre sus planes declararse a Anthony, más que nada porque creía imposible que el chico sintiera lo mismo que ella, pero ya puestos, como decía los muggles, de perdidos al río.

—Bueno… Me gustas mucho Anthony… Siempre me has gustado en realidad… Yo…Comprendo que tú… En fin… — ¿Dónde estaba la inteligencia Ravenclaw cuando la necesitaba?

—Lisa Turpin — Dijo él, cortándola.

Lisa le miró mordiéndose el labio ¿Ahora era cuando él le rompía el corazón diciéndole que apreciaba mucho que sintiera esas cosas por ella, pero que no era correspondido, no?

—Que guapa eres.

Lisa soltó una pequeña risita nerviosa.

—¡Mierda eso no era lo que quería decirte! — Se incorporó un poco más en la cama. — Lisa Turpin, el sentimiento es mutuo.

Lisa soltó todo el aire que guardaba en sus pulmones de golpe.

—¿Cómo?

Anthony sonrió, de esa manera que conseguía hacer que le temblaran las piernas.

—Que yo también te quiero, por supuesto.

Lisa se lanzó hacia él y le besó como si su vida dependiera de ello, que en su más sincera y humilde opinión si que dependía, Anthony soltó una queja en medio del beso y Lisa se separó asustada.

—Perdón, perdón. — Musitó preocupada. — ¿Me he apoyado en alguna herida? ¿Estás bien?

Los ojos de Anthony brillaban.

—Perfectamente ¿Quieres hacer el favor de volver aquí?

Lisa se acercó a él dispuesta a besarle de nuevo pero una voz les interrumpió.

—Joder, buscaros una habitación. — Era Michael. — Los hay que intentamos dormir. Sois peores que Longbottom y Abbott.

—¡Oye! — Se quejó el aludido.

—¿Es que nadie está dormido? — Preguntó ruborizada Lisa.

—No. — Reconoció Seamus. — Yo prefiero quedarme toda la noche en vela, a lo mejor también se presenta alguna chica para mí.

—¡Queréis callaros todos! — Rogó Michel. — Tengo sueño.

—¡No seas aguafiestas Corner!

—No soy un aguafiestas ¡Que a mí me gustan las chicas como al que más! Lo que pasa es que vosotros sois unos salidos.

Las carcajadas de Ernie Macmillan acabaron despertando a la enfermera.


	33. Barty Crouch Jr

Ahí parada bajo el umbral de su puerta, con el pelo rubio recogido en una alta coleta, su blusa blanca abotonada hasta el cuello, y sus labios perfectamente pintados de rojo, curvados en una dulce sonrisa que ni ella misma se cree, hacen que Alecto Carrow parezca una joven e inocente bruja recién graduada en Hogwarts, incapaz de hacerle daño ni a una mosca.

Pero en realidad, su aspecto angelical difiere mucho de la realidad y eso Barty lo sabe de sobra.

Aún recuerda la última vez que la vio, en otra situación muy distinta, con una sonrisa completamente diferente a la que le ofrecía en aquel instante. Casi sádica, capaz incluso hasta de hacerle sombra a la mismísima Bellatrix.

Cubierta de sangre tan brillante como el carmesí que adorna sus labios con su varita en alto y los ojos abiertos de emoción, mientras soltaba una alegre carcajada.

Era la primera misión que cumplían para Lord el uno en compañía del otro, nunca antes habían coincidido en alguna, ni siquiera en una simple cacería de muggles. Pero Barty ya conocía a la hermana de Amycus de su época en la escuela. Aquella niña mimada siempre tan molesta que no hacía más que perseguir a su hermano y a sus amigos, dispuesta a imitar todo lo que éstos hacían.

De hecho, cuando se enteró de que había recibido la marca, pensó que Alecto había ido demasiado lejos con su obsesión por las actividades de su hermano, es más, le pareció incluso un insulto al Lord, aquella irritante niña no sería más que una lacra en su causa.

Su hermano era un buen mortífago, leal a su Señor, competente y gran duelista, sin embargo ella no era más que un estorbo. La hermana menor de los Black pintaba más en el círculo de confianza del Lord que ella.

Pero aun así su Señor se mostraba satisfecho con la nueva adquisición en sus filas y no dudo ni un instante en enviarla a por aquel repugnante traidor a la sangre en su compañía.

Al principio Barty se sintió humillado ¿En tan poca consideración le tenía el Señor Tenebroso? ¿De verdad era necesario que ella le acompañase en su misión? ¿Acaso tendría que hacer de niñera?

Sin embargo en cuanto rodearon a su presa, comprendió que era lo que el Lord veía en la menor de los Carrow.

Era letal, temible, mortífera. Aparte de a los hermanos Lestrange, Barty jamás había visto a nadie capaz de torturar a otro ser humano de la manera en la que Alecto lo hacía.

Sus maneras eran despiadadas, en menos de lo que se tardaba en pronunciar el siguiente hechizo , su víctima ya se encontraba pidiendo clemencia.

Resultaba casi hipnótico observarla saciar su sed de sangre en aquel desdichado traidor.

—¿Piensas dejarme fuera toda la noche Crouch? —Pregunta ella, con falsa dulzura, transportando a Barty al presente.

El hombre se hace a un lado, permitiéndole pasar a la casa.

Alecto se quita la chaqueta dejándola caer al suelo, como si no le importase lo más mínimo a la vez que observa, con detenimiento, la casa de su compañero mortífago.

—Tienes un gusto pésimo para la decoración—Comenta.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? —Quiere saber él — ¿Algo en especial o solamente has venido para despreciar la calidad de mis muebles?

Alecto compone una leve sonrisa.

—Simplemente pasaba por la zona y la verdad estaba un poco aburrida, así que decidí acercarme, pensé que tú serías capaz de entretenerme.

Barty rueda los ojos, molesto.

—No soy ninguna atracción de feria Carrow, si te aburres no es problema mío.

—No seas así —Dice ella, acercándose a él—, creía que ahora que somos compañeros podríamos llevarnos un poco mejor.

Alecto no duda ni un instante en cuanto rodea con sus brazos el cuello del hombre, Barty se tensa enseguida, pero aun así no hace ningún esfuerzo por librarse del agarre de su visitante.

—Pides demasiado— Susurra.

Ella ríe, su aliento le golpea en la cara.

—Quizás podríamos salir un rato — Sugiere, con voz seductora — Buscar a unos cuantos sangre sucias y darles uso a nuestras varitas.

El recuerdo de su última misión vuelve a golpear a Barty, como un fogonazo, obligándole a sonreír sin apenas darse cuenta.

—Eres implacable—Responde.

—Pero también podríamos quedarnos aquí — Continúa Alecto, ignorando su intervención— Y divertirnos de otra manera.

Barty alza una ceja.

—¿Qué sugieres?

A modo de respuesta Alecto acorta la escasa distancia que apenas queda entre ellos y le besa, con furia contenida, dejando rastros de su labial rojo en la piel de Barty y marcas de dientes en su cuello, hiriendo sus labios hasta que el sabor a óxido se distingue entre sus lenguas.

No le da tregua.

Araña su espalda, pellizca sus brazos, muerde sus hombros. Es casi una pelea, un desafío.

Barty le desabrocha la excesivamente abotonada blusa, mientras la sostiene fuertemente por sus caderas, asegurándose de que mañana tendrá un moratón en el lugar en el que sus manos se aferran a su cuerpo.

No puede evitar recordar el primer pensamiento que se le vino a la mente al encontrarla en su puerta y reprime una carcajada.

Alecto Carrow es lo opuesto a lo que parece.

Es un lobo con piel de cordero.

—Alecto—Dice, entrecortadamente, dándole al fin un descanso al cuello de Barty—, significa implacable.

Barty sonríe, por un instante deja de besar toda la piel expuesta que encuentra a su paso y clava su mirada en el iris de ella, que por un instante ante su escrutinio, parece incluso sentirse intimidada.

Pero ahí está la clave, en que solo lo parece.

—Entonces buena elección por parte de tus padres.

Alecto se muerde el labio, y él continúa peleándose con los múltiples botones de la camisa de la joven.

Sigue siendo molesta, irritante y demasiado apegada a su hermano, pero contra todo pronóstico Alecto Carrow ha provocado un incendio entre ambos.

Y Barty está dispuesto a quemarse.


End file.
